Third Time's a Charm
by savinggrace711
Summary: Sequel to Second Wind. With the pending nuptials between powerful wizarding Lord and a normal Muggle, normalcy is far from available. Rated T.
1. Prologue

_Harry ran._

_The sounds of spells rebounding off of the walls and floor of the dimly-lit warehouse resounded throughout the vast space. But the dark-haired wizard couldn't be concerned with the perils that threatened him. All that he knew, his only goal was to make it to the door on the other side of the warehouse. Dodging, ducking, throwing errant spells – all his actions were aimed at getting to that door._

"_Potter!" Shouts of several men came from behind me. Harry threw a look over his shoulder to see several men in dark cloaks clamoring over each other to get a piece of the Chosen One. They knew the reward would be great, the notoriety would be infamy. But the sheer concentration by Harry to get to the other side of the long warehouse was enough to give them trouble. _

_Screams of pain could be heard as Harry's erratic spells made their marks. He never made a sound, the spells emitted nonverbally. The cloaked men began to falter at that realization. It seems that the rumors of Lord Potter-Black's magic were true. Perhaps others would be better equipped to deal with the wizard's strength. It wouldn't matter either way for Harry's hand closed around the knob of the door. He wrenched it open and slammed it behind him. The room was dark, save a bright spotlight in the middle of the room. There sitting in a chair was a dark-skinned woman, her soft dark curls hid her eyes from Harry's sight. Gabrielle Peters' head rested on her chest, with her arms tied behind her back._

"_Gabby," the first word Harry spoke in what felt like a lifetime. He slowly approached the spotlight, calling the woman's name. She did not stir. Still Harry inched closer, still softly calling her."Gabby…Gabby." When his hand finally broke into the light, the spotlight immediately closed shut, taking Gabby with it. Harry waved his arms before him. Nothing but air. "No," he said hoarsely."Gabby!"_

"_Come now, Potter. Did you really think it would be this easy?" A cold but familiar laugh shot through Harry's spine. The spotlight returned but several feet away from Harry, now showing Gabby standing with her head still down. "Before you come any closer to your beloved, don't you want to know where I am?" A quiet shuffling noise came from the other side of the dark room. With his wand ready, Harry's eyes darted back and forth in vain – nothing could be seen. But the shuffling became louder, each second making Harry more anxious. Finally the shuffling became loud enough to let Harry know, whatever it was, it was close. It then appeared. A 20-inch snake came into view, wrapping itself around Gabby's feet. It slithered up around her torso to rest its head on her shoulder. Harry raised his wand, trying to figure out the best way to destroy the snake without harming Gabby._

"_No, Potter," the voice said. "I'm not in the snake. Though not a bad choice. I'm much closer than you think. Shall I show you?" Another cold laugh shot through the room, agitating Harry even more. "Show yourself, you bastard!"_

"_As you wish, Chosen One."_

_Gabby began to move for the first time since Harry first saw her. Her head remained down, but she began to unbutton her button down shirt from the bottom. _

"_What are you doing, Gabby?" Harry whispered. She didn't respond. She simply continued to unbutton her shirt until she reached the bottom of her breasts. She pulled the flaps of her shirt up where Harry found her stomach protruding outwardly. Odd contours and dents formed a familiar face on her stomach. Slanted eyes, slits for nostrils, red malicious eyes and a wide grin stretched Gabby's skin. Voldemort laughed, his voice now booming after being freed from the shirt's restraint. "This is only the beginning, Potter!" The last thing Harry remembered other than the horror of seeing a supposedly dead man inside of his fiancée was his fiancée raising her head and showing the same red malicious eyes._

"Harry! Baby, wake up!"

Harry bolted out of bed, scrambling out of the tangled sheet, clutching his head. The sweat poured down his face, his t-shirt sticking to his body. Just with the sheer amount of adrenaline running through his body, Harry felt close to passing out. He took a hold of the bed post and inhaled deeply. The images of the dream began to fade quickly from his memory, a blessing Harry was all too grateful for. As his breathing returned to normal and the adrenaline dissipated from his blood, he took stock at what was in front of him.

He was in his London flat. In his bedroom. With his fiancée sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at him and holding a glass of water. With a whispered, "Thanks," Harry gulped the water down with appreciation. He handed the glass back to Gabby who took it back to the kitchen. As Harry watched her back retreat to the other room, he could remember the many times he woke up in a cold sweat alone without any comfort around him. It was amazing what a difference one year could bring to him.

Gabby wordlessly reentered the bedroom and motioned for Harry to get back into bed. He obliged and got under the sheets with his back to her. Gabby draped her arm around his side, curling behind him. The couple remained silent for several minutes. Gabby understood that her fiancée couldn't be pressured to speak until he was ready. It was fine. She could wait.

"I don't remember all of it." Harry finally said. "What I do remember is that you were in danger and Voldemort had something to do with it." The image of Voldemort stretching Gabby's skin unfortunately wouldn't go away that easy. Gabby held tight to Harry's waist. "Babe, I'm here.  
>I'm fine and safe…With you. It was all a dream."<p>

Harry nodded but remained turned away. The image was too much for him and brought up the vivid memories of the last attack on Gabby. If he had been late or if things hadn't worked out the way it did, she would be… Unfortunately, Harry's chain of thought was not anything new and Gabby was certain his silence was an indication of his morose thoughts. She rolled her eyes, having enough of the "moody Harry" phase. She turned him unto his back and climbed on top of torso. "Hey. Harry. I'm right here." She took a hold of his hands into her own. "I'm fine. Nothing is harming me. See me holding your hands? That is real. Everything is fine."

Harry nodded but still didn't say a word. She palmed his cheek bringing his attention to her eyes. "We are real and together. Nothing is going to get in between us, you silly man." She smiled softly. "Besides, you think I'm going to let anything or anyone get to me? Heck no! I'm getting married in three weeks to a hunk of man. I'd come back from the dead to get down the aisle."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Harry's face. "Come back from the dead, huh?"

"Yup."

"It's that serious?"

"Have you seen the man I'm marrying? I'd wait lifetimes for this man."

Harry's smile grew as he pulled Gabby closer to him, meeting her lips for a kiss. A kiss that brought him as much comfort that her touch and words could bring. Gabby slowly pulled away, bringing her hands up, caressing his chest. "I love you, you ridiculous wizard."

"And I love you, you crazy Muggle."

"I'm not crazy. I'm just exuberant and excited."

"Yes, about this wedding."

"And the man. Don't forget about my future husband."

"How could anyone forget about him?"

"Are we jealous that such a man gets someone as wonderful as me?" With a squeal, Gabby found herself pinned to the bed. Harry pulled her legs and wrapped around his hips. With a smirk, he leaned in and whispered seductively, "Now would I be jealous when I am that man?" Relieved that the hunted look was gone, Gabby giggled, running her fingers through his hair. "Show you me the money, baby." The couple retook the night that had been taken from by Harry's dream. As much Gabby was relieved that Harry began to return to normal, she couldn't help but notice that he took an odd amount of time at her stomach, simply staring at it.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys for this teaser and that it's a day late. But enjoy the possibilities with this opening! Look for the next installation at the end of the month!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**I SOOOOO apologize for this being three weeks late. Life, work, Easter, people got in my way. But I purposely deprived myself of sleep to ensure that this got out. Please enjoy it. I am also looking for a Beta if anyone would be interested. Send me a message!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, babe, there's no avoiding it."<p>

Harry begged to differ. A look to the left inside of the Boston airport terminal showed a number of people shuffling to and fro to their intended destinations. People that didn't seem interested in a couple coming out of nondescript door on the far side of the terminal. However, Harry wouldn't be fooled. He knew that the moment that he and his fiancé stepped outside of the International Wizard Apparition Point, the American wizard paparazzi would pounce on them.

Why is that? Because somehow the plans for their American wedding was leaked. An American _Muggle_ wedding that Gabby insisted on having because her extended family would "flip out" if she got married without them. While having this argument however, she failed to mention that her family was 60-member strong. On her mother side alone. And it wasn't necessarily that Harry had an issue with the American wedding. If anything, to have this one wedding in America where people had a vague idea of who he was would be the greatest silver lining. It was the insistence by the British public that Lord Potter-Black retain his loyalty to his country. Normally, his initial reaction would be the hell with them. But Gabby was concerned that she would be labeled as the American converter.

Hence now two weddings – all to please others. One thing Gabby would constantly remind him and herself – "our day, their wedding." That mantra be particular helpful whenever the urge to run away and elope became crippling. Gabby grabbed Harry's arm, rubbing his shoulder. "Harry, come on. My brother and cousin are waiting for us." With a sigh, Harry nodded, grabbed his fiancé's hand and stepped out of the Apparition Point. For several seconds, the couple simply made their way to Arrival area to meet up with their ride to head to the countryside hotel that had been booked for their wedding. Gabby looked around, feeling slightly smug. _And he was worried for –_ She couldn't finish her thought due to the blinding flashes from cameras. Gabby grabbed her sunglasses and smashed it on her face. _I hate it when he is right!_ Harry's glasses had already been transfigured to sunglasses. The blinding flashes had become old hat for the couple and Harry wished that his title had some weight to scare off the American wizards from chasing them to the Arrival area. However, Americans don't put much capital in fancy titles.

The couple ignored the number of questions thrown at them: "When exactly is the wedding? Who is invited? Who designed Gabby's dress? Where is the wedding?" They rushed down the stairs, knowing that the Muggles were wondering who was the press following. Gabby's brother Charlie had been prepped by Harry of what might happen. So he wasn't particularly shocked to see his sister and her fiancé walking briskly towards him with a swarm of photographers behind them. Without a word, he motioned them to follow him outside to the SUV waiting for them. They quickly got in and pulled out hoping to put some distance between them. Harry discretely pulled out his wand and peppered the press with Confundus spells to give them extra time to explain. When they were several miles away from the airport, they gave a sigh of relief.

"Charlie! Let me give you a big kiss!" Gabby squealed from the back seat, reaching for her younger brother's collar. He grunted as she plopped a slow kiss on his face. "Yuck, Gabs! Really?"

"I'm just showing ya how much I love you, bro. And don't think I forgot about my cousin the fantastic driver. Come here, Geoff!" She made to grab his face when he jerked forward.

"Girl, if you don't back the hell up, I will crash this car and I will be the only one to survive!"

Gabby rolled her eyes but giggled. "Fine, I'll give it to you later." Geoff smirked, catching Gabby's reflection in his mirror. "We'll see about that. Aren't you gonna introduce this guy who you are marrying? The guy I don't know anything about?"

Harry gave a smile, knowing that Charlie was enjoying the ribbing. _Here we go_. "How are you doing, mate. I'm Harry Potter and I am in love with your cousin." Geoff looked at Harry throwing his rearview mirror. "Look Harry, you seem like a cool dude. I've already talked to Charlie and I know you've been through the ringer already. My uncle doesn't play around. So I'm just going tell you welcome to the family. And if you hurt my cousin, I will kill you."

They all laughed. "I'm pretty sure I'll be hearing that at least 100 times more." Harry said smiling. The others nodded. "Don't worry, love. I'll make sure they don't tease you too much," Gabby said, rubbing his knee.

Harry pulled her into his embrace. "If a bit of teasing is all that I have to pay to see you come down the aisle to me, I'd gladly pay it." Gabby hugged him around his middle and whispered, "I love you, Mr. Potter."

"I love you, soon-to-be Mrs. Potter."

They rode in amicable silence, Geoff asking a few questions here and there about what Harry did. The Peters and Harry agreed that the majority of her family would not know that Harry was a wizard or about his titles. The temptation to ask Harry to fix their problems would be too great and it would be better left that they didn't know anything at all. Geoff was to be kept in the dark.

"I'm a police officer, Geoff. Head of my department."

"A police officer, huh? I thought that Charlie said you were loaded."

Gabby and Harry gave Charlie a sharp look who had the decency to look slightly guilty. "Geoff, are you gonna believe Charlie 'Talk to Show-Off' Peters?" Gabby said, laughing.

Geoff gave Gabby a look and then punched Charlie a punch on his arm. "I knew you were talking out of your butt that night. That was the liquor talking!" The rest of the ride to the Westwood Estates and Resort was thankfully uneventful. The ride to the countryside hotel forty miles outside of Boston reminded Gabby of Potter Manor, a reason why her mother had chosen this venue. When her parents Diane and Jonathon had found that their daughter was engaged, they were overjoyed that she had accepted. Harry had visited them several weeks prior proposing to ask for their permission. Jonathon had remained silent for several agonizing minutes when he clasped Harry's hand and said, "I know my little girl is in good hands." Diane couldn't wait for the phone call from her daughter until she could bombarded her with details she already had lined up. Gabby allowed her, seeing that she could at least plan the wizard wedding herself to her specifications. However, she put her foot down on the wedding dress – she would pick it out herself.

_So far, though, Mom is not disappointing me. _

Geoff pulled into the front of the hotel, allowing Gabby, Harry and Charlie to get down while he parked the car. "Hey I just realized something. Where are your bags?"

"We're having them sent over," Harry said quickly. "We figured it would be a bit crazy at the airport so a courier is sending them to the hotel." Geoff nodded and drove off. Charlie leaned and whispered, "Where are they really?"

"In my pocket."

Gabby was relieved to learn that the majority of her family would not be checking into the hotel for at least two days. That gave them a couple of days to relax before the circus began. Charlie led them upstairs to Diane and Jonathon's room who were waiting in anticipation for their arrival. Gabby and Diane squealed and launched into each other's arms as Jonathon smiled and surprisingly met Harry was a hug of his own.

"Babygirl! Finally! Your father and I have been waiting for you all day! Come inside so we can talk." The Peters and Harry shuffled inside the room to sit around a table in their sitting sitting room. Harry performed a _Muffultio_ spell to ensure that they weren't spied on. Diane smiled at the sight of Harry's wand. "I see things haven't changed much. Still ever so vigilant, my dear? "

Harry softly smiled, "I promised to keep your daughter safe, didn't I, Dia—" Diane threw him a look. He cleared his throat. "Didn't I, Mom?"

Diane beamed. "That's better. And I don't think it will be as bad you are thinking. We haven't seen anything and we've been here for a week getting this place together."

"No, Mom," Gabby said, scowling. "Harry has been right. There were American paparazzi waiting for us at the airport. It was lucky that Charlie had Geoff wait for us outside or we wouldn't have made it out of their alive."

"Geoff didn't see anything, did he?" Jonathon asked quickly.

"No, I don't think. I just told him that some celebrity was being chased not far from us." Charlie piped in.

Gabby threw an annoyed look to Charlie. "Yeah, let's hope that no other slip ups happen, right Charlie?" Diane and Jonathon noticed the glares their children were sharing and decided not to be bothered by it. There were other things to worry about.

"Wait, Harry, didn't you say that you were having your friends come down with you? Aren't they in the wedding?"

Harry nodded. "Ron's and Hermione's hands are a bit full with baby Rose. They said they will be here in two days, well in time for the wedding." Ron and Hermione were ecstatic to hear that they would have an opportunity to come out to America. Hermione chatted excitedly about visiting several monuments in Salem and visiting the first wizard village of America. Ron was simply ready for a vacation. Rose just turned one year old and they hadn't been away from her the entire year. The wedding would give them a chance to reconnect as a couple, even for a couple of days.

"Yea, Dad. There's no way Hermione and Ron would miss this. Especially seeing that Hermione's my maid of honor and Ron is the best man!" Gabby said good-naturedly. "Speaking of bridesmaids, have you seen Bianca? I want to see what she's been up to with you and to see if she's up on her duties." Bianca was one of Gabby's cousins who practically begged to be her maid of honor. After some ridiculous gifts of chocolate and singing telegrams, Gabby gave her a lieutenant maid of honor status. She just hoped that Bianca had things under control or she was going to rip her a new one.

Diane thought for a moment before saying, "The last time we saw her she was throwing a fit about the state of seating arrangement. Apparently the manager had put Uncle Todd next to Aunt Susan." Everyone winced, leaving Harry puzzled.

Charlie noticed the confusion as said, "Look man, whatever you do, just make sure the two of those are not within fifty feet of each other. Divorce, ugly battle, mistresses, pool boys – whatever drama you can come up with, they have it."

Harry gave a wry smile. "How will I be able to tell everyone apart?"

Jonathon chuckled. "Harry, I married into this family over 28 years ago and I still can't get names right." Everyone laughed. "Don't worry about it, son. They are just family now." Harry's heart warmed at the thought of it. Not only was he marrying a woman he absolutely adored, but she was also giving him the large family he always wanted. No Harry was not upset about the American wedding at all.

Jonathon clapped his hands together. "Anyway, let's get down to business. Let's talk about the security measures you have to deal with the paparazzi or any rabid fans." They spoke over the next hour ironing out the details that they should be aware of and other details, Harry assured them, would be dealt by a team of wizard bounders that he had hired who would be able to intercept any magical or non-magical problems they could have.

"For the most part, you shouldn't be really involved in security. The team knows that they'll be checking in with me-"

"Harry," Gabby warned.

He sighed. "Checking in with Ron who will only tell me anything if absolutely necessary." Harry had already gone over the detail with Gabby who crossly insisted that he only be concerned with writing his vows than to worry about security. Ron and Hermione heard the conversation and immediately took responsibility. A responsibility Harry begrudgingly gave over.

Diane and Jonathon seemed satisfied. "Why don't we give you two a chance to rest before dinner tonight?" Diane offered. "We won't be seeing most of the family, except for Geoff and Bianca, until the end of the week. That gives you a couple of days to relax before the circus begins?" Charlie jumped, clapping excitedly. "This is like history in the making. Everyone's been waiting for Gabby to get married. Most of the family doesn't know about the Doug incident so in their mind this is her first marriage."

Jonathon patted his daughter and her fiancé on the back. "As far as we are concerned, this is Gabby's first marriage."

Gabby gave her father a tremendous smile. "And the last, dad. You forgot last."

"That's a given, babygirl. This boy is not leaving you for anything!"

Harry winked at Gabby. "That's right. You're stuck with me." She smirked but chose to say nothing. "I'm getting tired. Mom, Dad, Charlie, we'll see you in a couple of hours." A few more parting words and the couple was strolling down the corridor to their room. Gabby was sure that her mother would try to separate but maybe she was over that tradition or had just forgot. Whatever it was, she wasn't complaining.

The couple didn't bother to remove their clothing, the jetlag setting in on them. Gabby curled into the crook of Harry's neck and inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of him – mahogany, rain, and mint. "I'm happy we get to relax a bit. You've been working furiously for the past couple of days. Getting away was a blessing."

Harry didn't want to mention that the long hours had to do with an ongoing investigation that dealt with the group that had kidnapped Gabby several months before. Knowing it would just elicit stress, Harry kept quiet. "Well, love, let's just enjoy then. We have another circus waiting for us back home."

"You mean our normal life, Lord Potter-Black?"

"Yes, that is a circus in its own right but I was talking about the wedding -"

"Babe, save your breath. I will not be called a converter!"

"Gabby, does it really matter what they say? Who cares what they say?"

Gabby propped her head on her hand and looked at Harry in the eye. "I want legitimacy. I know you are mine. You know that I am yours. But there are some crafty witches out there who think that they can come between you and me. The way that Hermione explained it to me, the wizard's ceremony is binding. It would send a clear message to anyone, woman or man, who wants to get to the middle."

Harry studied her face, seeing how much it meant to her. "I understand. I won't say another word about it again." Gabby resumed her snuggling in his arms. "Thank you," she whispered against his neck.

"Don't think you are getting off scot-free, love. I hope you realize that we are having two honeymoons where we are not leaving our rooms for anything." Sensing the smoldering look he was giving her, Gabby smiled and softly kissed his lips.

"I wouldn't expect anything else, love."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, review! Let me know you are reading this and haven't lost interest!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Their nap in their opinion ended way too soon. It felt like they had just closed their eyes when they heard Charlie rapping on the door to their room. "Come on, guys. You have about 20 minutes before Mom will come up and think you are doing the freak nasty," he called from behind the door. Harry couldn't help but chuckle which in turn woke up Gabby. She groaned, trying to burrow further into Harry and ignore her brother's taunts.

"You know the longer you don't respond, the louder he'll get," Harry whispered. "You know your brother better than me. What do you think he'll say?"

Gabby sat up upright and bolted for the door. She wrenched it open. "OK! Ok. We're up! We'll be down soon."

Charlie grinned, knowing that he probably would pay for it later. "We're meeting in the lobby. I think Dad wants to stay in for dinner the hotel tonight." Gabby nodded. "Don't do anything you shouldn't be doing, sis!" Charlie laughed, running away before Gabby could punch him in the arm. She reentered the bedroom to find that Harry had enlarged their luggage and was rummaging for clothing.

"Do you want to change for dinner?" he called from over his shoulder.

"Yea…Can't show up in traveling clothes or Bianca will kill me."

Harry removed his shirt and went to bathroom to freshen up. "What do you mean?"

Gabby snorted. "My cousin is a fashionista. If she ever learned that I had the opportunity to change my clothes and didn't, she'd rip me a new one. She really should've been my mother's daughter. They could talk about fashion for hours." She picked up a sundress as Harry reentered the bedroom, his face slightly damp.

"Well I think your mother has the daughter she always wanted," he said with a smirk. "She's your cousin for a reason." He rubbed his cheek against hers, wetting her playfully. She smacked him lightly on the chest.

"You, mister, are saying sweet words but are getting yourself in trouble."

"Will there be punishment later?"

"If you're not careful."

"Is that a promise?" he asked, a smirk playing on his face.

Intrigued, Gabby threw her arms around his neck and brought him in for a slow kiss that only enticed and enflamed. "You better believe it."

Before Harry could deepen the kiss, there was another knock at the door. "You guys have ten minutes!"

Gabby rolled her eyes and grabbed her dress. "I'm going to be an only child soon, I promise you!" The couple quickly got dressed and headed for the lobby where they found the Peters family, Geoff and another woman who Harry assumed as Bianca. Same height, similar features, she could have been Gabby's twin sister if she wasn't two years younger. Bianca came forward first and threw her arms around her cousin. "How could you get here and not come to my room and let me know! You loss points for that one, sis."

"Whatever! If you were tired as me, you would've gone to bed too!" Gabby grinned as she looked over her cousin. "B, this is my Harry. Harry, this is my cousin Bianca."

Bianca engulfed Harry with the same hug. "Knowing you Brits, you would've tried to give me a handshake huh? Sorry, we're family now." Harry patted Bianca awkwardly.

"Brits can't help but be a bit more proper about things."

Bianca released him and looked at him up and down with a smirk on her face. "I'm sure my cousin will take of that, right Gabs?" Gabby giggled, "Well it's been just about a year, I think I've made some progress." Looking at Bianca, Gabby noticed for the first time her clothing. Seeing her in a short white sundress, she couldn't help but feel irked. "I know it's not my day yet, so I am assuming you are getting white out of your system before my wedding, right?"

With an eyebrow raised, Bianca crossed her arms. "What are you trying to say? No one else can wear white but you? It's summertime. Everyone wears white."

Gabby couldn't tamper down the emotional wave that hit her. "On my wedding week? Anyone else better not!"

"Wait a minute, who do you think you talking to?"

"Last time I checked, the only grown person here was me so I can talk to you anyway I like!"

Before Bianca could step forward, Geoff grabbed his sister and pulled her away toward his aunt and uncle, with Charlie pulling Gabby in the other direction. "You owe me five dollars, Charlie." Geoff laughed. Charlie grumbled as he slapped the bill in Geoff's hand. Harry looked between the two women and whispered to Jonathan, "I'm assuming that they do this often."

Jonathan sighed. "Like clockwork. They can't be around each other with bickering about something. Competitive like the William sisters. This has to be a new record, though. Gabby doesn't normally act that irrational that quickly." He chuckled. "I guess a wedding will do that to a woman." After a few minutes, the two women settled down and calmly walked into the restaurant, throwing glances at each other from time to time. Gabby held on to Harry's arm, keeping her head held high. Harry recognized that look. She was close to tears. He slowed their walk to fall back behind the family.

"Hey," he said softly. "What's going on? Why are you upset?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. It's stupid but it's just that Bianca has always wanted what I have. My clothes, my car, everything. Just seeing her in white set me off." Harry took her hand in his and whispered in her ear, "She doesn't have me. I think I'm the biggest prize here don't you think?"

Gabby ruefully smiled and gave him a kiss. "No she doesn't." The remaining family time together was uneventful, Bianca and Gabby resuming cordial tones with each other. That is until the wedding dress was mentioned. "So Gabby, when do we get to see the wedding dress?"

"It's not here. It's coming with Hermione the day after tomorrow." Gabby said, relaxing against Harry's chest. But apparently, Gabby's answer wasn't satisfactory.

"Wait a second. Who is Hermione and why does she have the dress that I have yet to see? I thought you were keeping it secret from everyone."

"Hermione is our friend and she went dress shopping with me in London."

Bianca's eyes became slits. "So you went wedding dress shopping with a 'friend' but couldn't think that family might have wanted to participate?" Gabby's eyes widen as she took in the venomous tone her cousin took. "Look, B, if Mom was ok with it, then why are you—" Bianca slapped her napkin down and stood from the table. "Whatever Gabby. It's clear that you have a great life in London. There's not much you need here anymore." She turned to her aunt. "Auntie, I'm sorry but I have a headache. May I be excused?"

Diane ducked her head, not wishing to be caught in the middle. "Yes, yes, that's fine." Turning on her heel, Bianca stomped out the door. Geoff took a swig of his wine and turned to Harry. "Look, Harry, I want to apologize for my little sister. She's just a bit high strung about this wedding."

Harry softly smiled. "I think I understand her. I'd be a bit upset if the person I considered a sister was off and getting married, moving away." Gabby felt the air leave her lungs. _Oh dear lord, she's jealous._ She gave her fiancé a small look which he returned. They were on the same wavelength. The Peters and Harry finished their meals and decided to turn in for the night. Geoff and Charlie made plans to go into the city while Diane and Jonathon went to their room. As Gabby was about to turn to the hotel elevator, Harry tugged on her hand. "Fancy a walk?" She nodded.

The summer balmy air engulfed them the moment they left the air-conditioned hotel. A quick turn around the corner allowed Harry to pull out his wand and cast a cooling spell on the both of them. Now considerably more comfortable, the couple took a stroll through the dimly lit garden. "This place reminds me of the Manor," Harry mused quietly.

"Why do you think my mother picked it?" Gabby smirked. They continued to walk in companionable silence, watching the moon rise further up into the sky. They found a bench and eased the bodies down. After a few moments, Harry asked, "So what are you going to do about Bianca?"

Gabby sighed. "I am not sure. I never told her about Doug or the reason why I left for London." The mention of Gabby's abusive ex-husband was enough to raise Harry's ire but he quickly tampered it down. She continued, "I guess it's time to have a cousin girl talk."

Harry brought Gabby closer, massaging her shoulder. "I think she just missed her big older cousin. I could tell from when she first saw you that she truly cares about you."

Gabby smiled. "I know she does. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow morning about everything. I just wish she wasn't so doggone pushy!"

"I wonder where she gets that trait from."

"Looks like I'm going to be widow even before I get down the aisle, Potter."

"Hmm would they call you a widow or murderer, Potter?"

Gabby stopped in the middle of saying her retort. "What did you call me?"

Harry, puzzled, replied, "Murderer?"

"No, the other thing."

"Widow?"

"Harry!"

A cheeky grin grew on his face. "Oh! You meant Potter?" Gabby tried to give her most menacing look but the smile on her face terribly ruined the effect. "Yea. I'm going to be Potter, huh?"

"Scary, is it?"

"Far from it."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry found himself alone in his bedroom with a note beside him. Foisting his glasses, he quickly read, <em>Out with Bianca for spa-cousin time. Mom and Dad should be around pool side most of the day. You can join them out there for breakfast. Or you could stay in bed. Either way, I'll find you later. Love you.<em>

Harry took a minute to collect his thoughts and got dressed for the day. Pulling out his small briefcase hidden inside of his luggage, he enlarged it and shuffled through several papers before a vibrating sensation pulled his attention away. Inside of the briefcase, his two-way mirror was shaking – Ron was trying to call.

Harry lifted the hand-held to his face and said, "Ron? Are you there?"

"Oi! Harry! I've been trying to contact you since yesterday. Where you been?"

"Sorry about that. The mirror was inside of my trunk and it was absolutely crazy yesterday with the press and Gabby's family."

"What do you mean?" Harry filled him in on the press's antics at the airport and meeting Geoff and Bianca. Ron laughed out loud. "It sounds like you been at the Burrow." Harry laughed as well. "And it only going to get bigger. Gabby has a much bigger family that you do!"

"Can't wait to see it tonight!" Harry froze. "Tonight? Aren't you coming tomorrow?"

Ron looked at bit sheepish. "Right. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. We were able to take care of Rose's arrangements a day earlier and we wanted to know whether we could come out a day early."

Harry shrugged. "I don't see why not. The hotel has been expecting this wedding party and already has the majority of the rooms booked. I think we can get you something."

"Brilliant. I'll tell Mione and we'll take a Portkey into Boston tonight."

"Ron?" Harry paused, wondering whether he should ask. "Give me an update on the investigation." Ron's face suddenly became hooded. He didn't need additional hints to figure out what Harry meant.

"Harry, you are on vacation -"

"Look, mate. I know. I just need to know if we've made a crack or not."

Ron sighed, clearly agitated. "Nothing. Anderson remains silent." Harry silently swore. The bastard behind the entire "bring Voldemort back from the dead" had been sitting in a cell for the past nine months. Nine months worth of investigations, interrogations, torture etc. But the man who would become Voldemort said nothing. If anything he relished the attention he was receiving. He said only one phrase when he was initially brought in: "There are other ways for the Dark Lord to return." It was a statement Harry knew undoubtedly was true.

Ron studied his best mate's face. "Harry, he hasn't said anything this long. Did you think he would say something else if you were gone?"

"Possibly."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Look, all you need to worry about is pleasing your soon-to-be wife and pray that she doesn't find out that you've been trying to work while you are away." Gabby had put her foot down. She demanded, a first time in their relationship, that Harry not call for updates or act in any authoritative capacity. He was simply supposed to be "the groom." Harry ran a hand threw his hair and nodded. "Ok, I promise I won't ask anymore."

"Good, we'll be there later on tonight." The mirror returned to its normal reflective state. Harry put it away along with the briefcase, shrunk it and hid it back in his luggage. Deciding that he should just enjoy the weather, he put on a pair of trunks and t-shirt and headed for the patio. He unfortunately couldn't help but think about Anderson's only statement. How would the Dark Bastard try it this time? He could see the memory that Gabby had provided to the Auror department – the distorted face of Voldemort speaking from Anderson's stomach as he had done with Professor Quirrell. It reminded him of the nightmare he had recently with Gabby being possessed. It was one of the reasons he gone through great lengths to ensure that security would be considerably tighter as days to the wedding got closer. Harry wasn't taking any chances. _Nobody is taking her from me again._

"Hello? Harry! Wake up, son!" Harry was jolted out of his thoughts to see that he unconsciously made it to the poolside. Diane and Jonathon were sitting at a table with a delicious spread of pancakes, fruit, coffee and tea. It seems that they were expecting him.

"Sorry!" he said. "Kind of zonked out a bit there."

Jonathon chuckled. "It's ok. A busy man like you can space out every once in awhile." Diane looked concerned. "Is everything alright? You look a bit off." Harry looked his future in-laws and gave them a smile. "Sure. Just trying not to think about work. If your daughter found out, she would kill me."

Diane rolled her eyes. "And right she is! You need to relax, dear. You can't be on the go the entire time. I know your work is important but so is your wellbeing. You can't save everyone." Harry stared at Diane. "My goodness, Gabby is definitely your daughter. She said the exact words to me."

The three of them laughed. Diane turned to Jonathon. "Then we have done a great job raising her, Jon." They enjoyed their breakfast, discussing random topics when Gabby appeared with Bianca on her heels.

"Hello love," Harry greeted with a kiss. "Everything alright between you two?" The girls joined the table, smiling at each other. Gabby grinned, "Oh yea. Us sisters? All we need is some talking, some crying and laughing and we are good to go again." Gabby had told her parents ahead of time that she would tell Bianca about the situation with Doug and they agreed. They knew the younger girl wouldn't tell others about Gabby's past. Bianca looked apologetically to Harry. "You must think I am a brat with the way I acted yesterday."

Harry shrugged. "I'd like to think you felt comfortable enough around me to do it because we're family."

A familiar grin grew on her face. "Of course, cousin! That's why I'm coming to live with you in London!"

Gabby felt her eyebrows disappear into her hair. "Um, that's a pause moment, Bianca. Sorry."

"Oh come on! Think of how cool it would be if I moved to London! I think any future children you guys will have should be exposed to their American family on a regular basis. Not on this two-year rotation you've got going."

Before another retort could be said, Harry chimed in, "You know what, we'll think about it." Gabby shot her fiancé a look while Bianca had look of triumph. "I knew Gabby chose wisely!"

"Hmm I starting to rethink my choices," Gabby muttered. Harry lightly pinched her underneath the table causing her to yelp.

"What was that love?"

"Nothing dear. Nothing at all."

"Oh that reminds me. Ron and Hermione are coming a day early." Gabby gasped in excitement. "Really? Oh that's fantastic! Mom, you can see my dress early!" Gabby chatted animatedly with her parents about ensuring that space was prepared for Ron and Hermione and getting them from the airport. Harry was the only one to notice that Bianca's once brilliant smile had considerably dimmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know this is considerably late. I apologize, my people. I<strong>**'m the process of finishing a book for publishing and it's been hectic. I will try to do better, because you deserve better! Tell me what you think so far!**

**And you can always catch up with me at my blog: kjconte dot com. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

Gabby shuffled in her car seat excitedly. "Harry, our wedding just got real for me."

Harry looked over at his fiancé driver. "What do you mean by that, love?" Gabby smiled over the wheel, her eyes glittering. "We are less than five miles away from Hermione and Ron. Our good friends who are currently holding my wedding dress. A wedding dress I will be wearing in less than 3 days." She looked at him, looking animated but slightly apprehensive. "This is really happening, huh?"

Harry smiled serenely. "Absolutely. I am marrying you in less than 3 days." Gabby squealed, quickly leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "This is so crazy!"

"Crazy?"

"Well, not crazy. Just out of this world. I mean not strange, just weird. Not a bad weird-"

"I get it Gabs."

Gabby gave another excited squeal and drove a bit further before doing another dance again in her seat. Harry chuckled, thankful for his fiancé antics. It allowed him to forget the odd dream that he had experienced the night before. It wasn't along the same lines as the dream that he had three weeks ago but it had been about Gabby. Harry couldn't remember all the details but it left him an odd feeling in his stomach. Perhaps it was just wedding jitters…

The couple made it quickly to the airport to find their favorite couple waiting for them and doing their favorite pastime: bickering.

"Oh Merlin's sake, Ron, you can't drag that bag! Precious things are in there!"

"'Mione, I'm sure your books will survive. Don't you have protective charms over them anyway?''

"That's beside the point, Rona—Gabby! Harry!" The two couples greeted each other warmly as they brought Hermione's bag to the car. "Hermione insisted that she have her personal library with her on the plane. I can't believe you convinced to get on that metal bird." As part of their getting away, Hermione had somehow convinced her very wizard husband at the last minute to fly on the plane at least once. Gabby would have to ask her what trick she used to accomplish that feat. It may come in handy later on.

"Oh stuff it, Ron. It wasn't that bad." Hermione smoothed her bushy hair back. "Though I have to admit, I wasn't that keen on it either. We'll Apparate back home."

"Thank you!" Ron hugged his wife, with grateful tears in his eyes. "If I had to ride that thing again for eight hours again, I would've killed myself." Gabby and Harry rolled their eyes at Ron's dramatics and ushered them into the car. Gabby swiftly made their way to the highway and back to the country club.

Hermione looked everywhere through her window, not missing a sign."Finally! I am in America! Gabby, I can't tell you how much I've wanted to come here! When do you think we can do some sightseeing?"

Gabby smiled, keeping her eyes on the road. "I'm sure my cousins and mother have something planned for all of us. More than likely, we'll be heading into Boston for some much needed female time." She nudged Harry. "And I'm pretty sure that my brother and cousins are going to be taking you guys out somewhere. But don't worry. I've already threaten them to an inch of their life if they try to take you to strip club."

"Aww! Gabby! Come off—" Ron quickly silenced himself under Hermione's murderous gaze.

"What was that, Ron? I can't hear you," Gabby smirked.

He shook his head. "I agree with you. Ick, strip clubs. Who would want to go to that?"

Gabby had more she could say but felt Hermione had that situation handled. A quick glance to her fiancé showed him in a very pensive state. His eyebrows met in the middle of his forehead and his fingers stroked his chin in a slow meticulous way. _Uh oh. Something is up. He has his "danger's coming" face._

"Harry? What's the matter?" she asked quietly.

Harry smiled wanly, almost ashamed that he had been caught. "Nothing, love. Just thinking."

"Harry Potter, you are not going to sit there with that face on and then tell me that nothing is wrong. You are worried about something. What is it?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Just some odd dreams last night. It just felt…odd. I can't really think of a better word than that." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Just…be alert, will you, Gabby?"

Gabby felt her lips pursed together. She hated such ambiguous warnings but knew why he didn't want go off on just a dream. A look at her mirror showed Ron and Hermione listening quite carefully to the couple in front. Gabby smiled brightly and said, "So what do you guys want to do first when we get to the hotel? It's only about six p.m. but are you both exhausted?"

With the attention had been cleanly averted, the two couples engaged each other in conversations until they made it to Westwood Estates. Hermione gushed at how beautiful it was as they made their way into the foyer. Fortunate enough for them, Diane and Bianca were coming from the elevator, heading to the restaurant for an early dinner.

"Mom!" Gabby called out, getting her attention. "Hermione and Ron are here."

Diane beamed at the wizard couple and gave them warm hugs. "I'm so happy to finally meet you both. Gabby has sung nothing but praises about you two since she's first met you. Especially you Hermione."

Hermione nudged Gabby lightly. "We are just as taken with her, Mrs. Peters. We haven't seen our friend this happy since…well ever!"

"Please call me Diane. We are all family here, right?"

"Where's Dad and Charlie?" Gabby asked.

"Your brother and father went to have dinner with Geoff at the nearby pub to watch the soccer game. We probably won't see them until later on tonight.

A loud coughing behind Diane reminded everyone that Bianca had been standing there waiting for her introduction.

"Opps sorry sweetie. Guys, this is my cousin Bianca. Bianca, these are my friends Hermione and Ron."

The bored smile and the flimsy wave of a hand was all they got from the younger girl. Gabby shot her a warning look before saying, "Well I guess we'll leave you guys to get food then. Harry and I get Ron and Hermione to their room."

"Oh join us! I'm sure we have a bit of catching up to do and what better to do that than over food." Gabby looked at Ron whose mouth was already watering. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine, Ronald. We'll eat with them. Let's just put our bags away first in our room. I want to make sure that Gabby's gown made the trip safely."

Gabby bounced on her toes. "Please! I want to see my dress but it can wait a bit later. If I follow you up there, I might not ever come down. I think I love that dress more than Harry." The group laughed with Harry looking playfully indignant.

"If that's the case, then why don't you marry it?"

"Well I can't kiss fabric all day. What will people think of me?" She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry's arm snaked around her waist, squeezing enough to tickle. "Glad to know that I'm around for something."

Hermione pulled on her husband's arm. "Come on, you. I know what I'm around for and that's getting food into your system."

Ron grinned. "She's a keeper, isn't she?" The wizard couple made their way to the front desk to get their room key. Gabby and Harry joined her mother and cousin in the hotel dining room. After placing their orders, Gabby eyed her unusually quiet cousin. "Hey. What's going on with you?"

Bianca sighed. "What do you mean?"

"You sighing and looking like you lost your puppy."

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Tired? I hope then you wake up then. I won't have you be rude to my friends. Don't think I didn't see those eyes rolling around in your head."

Bianca opened her mouth to say something but Hermione and Ron had reappeared. Hermione sat next to the empty chair by Bianca, giving her a smile. "Mind if I sit here?"

Bianca shrugged, not making eye contact with the older woman. "Nope."

Sensing the tension within her cousin, Gabby immediately went about asking how things were at home with the Weasley clan and little Rose. The table buzzed with conversation, regaling stories about life in England, careful to leave out anything magical. Harry wasn't sure how well they were doing in covering their tracks but by the stormy look on Bianca's face, he knew she could tell she was being left out of something. And she didn't like it.

The moment she had finished her dinner, she immediately stood up and said, "I'm feeling too tired for this. I better get some sleep. Wouldn't want to be cranky later." With her nose in the air, she stomped out of the room.

Hermione and Ron looked uneasy. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No you didn't." Gabby growled. "But I'm about to right now—" Harry stopped his fiancé from getting up. "Gabby, don't. Just leave her be for now."

Diane looked at her daughter. "I thought you talked her yesterday."

"I did! I thought we were fine." She looked apologetically to Hermione. "She was upset that I didn't pick her to be maid of honor."

Hermione began to worry her lip. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize—"

"No, don't you dare. I picked you for a reason. I want you to be matron of honor. Bianca is being overly sensitive about me leaving Boston eighteen months ago. She feels that I abandoned her." She looked at her mother and Harry. "Only my immediate family knows about Doug or that I was married before. I only told Bianca this morning. I thought she understood."

Ron looked puzzled. "How does the rest of the family not know about Doug?"

Gabby and Diane shared a look. "Doug and I had eloped while I was still in law school. No one ever questioned my disappearance. They just chalked it up to my studies. I kept it everything a secret from everyone else hoping that things would get better with my parents. Then I could introduce him to everyone else. So when it never did get better, I never made the announcement." She inched closer to Harry, laying her head on his shoulder. "Thank God it never got better."

Harry kissed the top of her head, the uneasy feeling resurfacing again. He wondered what would've happened if Gabby never got away from her abusive husband that night her brother had found her. He felt his magic spike up at the thought. Hermione felt it as well and gave him a sharp look. "Harry, is everything alright?" she asked tightly.

"Never better, 'Mione."

Gabby bounced up, effectively changing the somber mood. "Well the past is the past. We have a wedding to be excited about, people! Let's keep it like that!" Harry couldn't help but smile at her beautiful girl beside him. He thanked his good fortune for his finding her when he did.

"You men go away and go do something. Mom and 'Mione are coming with me to gush over the loveliness that is my wedding dress." Everyone got up from the table, with tidings to meet up later. Harry and Ron looked about and said in unison, "The pub?" Clapping each other on the back, they went to find Harry's future in-laws.

* * *

><p>The ladies' chatter grew even more excited as they made their way to Hermione's room. "Mom, wait 'til you see my dress! It is absolutely gorgeous. The dress is an Oscar de la Renta and totally reminds me of the dress that I saw in the movie Princess Diaries…but sexier!"<p>

Diane gave her daughter a playful swat on the arm. "Enough talking, girl! I want to see the dress in person. The pictures couldn't have done it justice."

"Diane, it truly is a wonder. Gabby and I were astounded when we found it." Hermione gushed as she looked through her bag for her key in front of the hotel room. The ladies shuffled from foot to foot waiting for Hermione whose eyebrows began to crease together as her search continued.

"Mione, what's the matter? Open the door."

"I can't find my key. I know brought it down to dinner." Hermione thought for a minute. "Did Ron take it?"

Gabby looked up and down the hallway to find it completely empty. "Just open it the other way," she said quietly. "No one is here and we can always find it later." Hermione shrugged, quickly pulled out her wand and silently opened the door. The women entered the room with huge smiles waiting for Gabby to don her dress to only be met by Bianca.

Inside of Hermione's room.

Wearing Gabby's dress.

The younger girl looked completely red-handed, guilt plastered all over her face. She stood in front of the wall mirror on the other end of the room. Her hands were on the back of the dress as if she had attempted to pull the dress off before the door completely opened. All three women stared wordlessly at the younger girl. Not a word was spoken for a full minute.

Diane broke the silence. "Bianca, what are you doing? How did you get in here?"

The girl's eyes were cast down. She didn't reply.

Gabby looked around. "Did I get drunk at dinner? How much did I have to drink?" She gave a short laugh, her body shaking with anger. "Because there is no way that my cousin could have broken into my friend's room and could have put on MY WEDDING DRESS!" By the end of the sentence, she was hyperventilating and was held back by her mother and Hermione from stepping forward. Bianca cowered back ready to jump over the bed to safety.

Diane saw her eyeing the exit. "Don't you dare move! You are going to tell me right now what you are doing here!"

Bianca nervously eyed her family. "I wanted to know what the big deal was. So when those people came downstairs, I took the key out of her bag. I wanted to see the dress that I couldn't have helped pick out." Her eyes narrowed looking at Hermione. "I wanted to see what the big deal was about this one. Who do you think you are, huh? Taking my position? That's my sister! I should be the one holding on and watching the wedding dress. I should have been the one who went shopping with her! I should have been the maid of honor." Bianca snorted, rolling her eyes. "You are just a substitute for me, since I wasn't in London."

Hermione looked aghast. "Now wait a minute—" She stopped at Gabby's hand on her arm and the very calm look on Gabby's face. Gabby's eyes remained focused on her cousin who was still shooting angry glares at Hermione.

"B, look at me." Gabby said softly. It was the soft tones of her voice that jerked Bianca's eyes to eerily quiet bride. As a matter of fact, everyone's eyes were on her. Gabby stepped forward and stared at Bianca, her eyes betrayed nothing. It wasn't until the loud slap reverberated that anyone realized what happened. Bianca's cheek stung hotly as she held it, her eyes welling up with tears. "I want you to get out of the dress," Gabby said quietly, "and I want you to get out. If you are not out of here in the next five minutes, I won't be able to hold myself back." Bianca's eyes widened in fear as she quickly fumbled for the back of the dress and remove it. She quickly donned the discarded clothes on the floor, jumped over the bed and ran out the door.

The ladies didn't move for a few moments until Diane gingerly picked up the wedding dress from the floor and placed on Gabby's front. "You are right. The dress is simply gorgeous."

Gabby's eyes filled with tears. "How could she do that? How could she –" She sobbed loudly, feeling absolutely betrayed.

"There's no immediate harm done, darling." Diane handed Hermione the dress and hugged her daughter. "She's having a hard time right now and is acting out now. I promise everything is ok. See?" She pointed towards Hermione.

Gabby turned to see Hermione's quick flick of her wand. "I just cleaned it of any skin or potential sweat she might have left behind." She smiled, handing back to Gabby who looked at it tearfully. Gabby took it gingerly in her hand. "There's really nothing wrong with it?"

Hermione shook her head no.

Gabby burst into tears again and hugged the witch fiercely.. "What would I do without you, 'Mione." Hermione looked over at Diane over Gabby's shoulder. Diane laughed softly and mouthed, "Bridezilla moment." Hermione patted the emotional bridge gently. "Why don't you take a walk, love? Some air will do you some good."

Gabby nodded, grabbing several tissues before leaving the room. Hermione and Diane looked at each other before taking a huge sigh. "Welcome to the Peter's family drama, my dear." Diane said apologetically.

"If it's anything like the Weasley family drama, I'm pretty well equipped then." Hermione said with a smile. "We'll give her a couple minutes, I guess?"

"Better give her more than if you don't want a river in here."

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Charlie's voice boomed as the two Brits entered the pub. "Get your ass over here, man. This game is incredible."<p>

The Beantown Pub was a bit crowded, several games were on at the same time. Most of the attention was on the Red Sox baseball game but somehow a television had been allowed to play the late soccer game from South America. After quick introductions and new orders of beers, the Peters men, Harry and Ron relaxed back in their chairs.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am so glad to be away from all that wedding craziness." Geoff said taking a swig of his beer. "Harry, I know you love my cousin but she is driving me crazy!"

"Who you telling?" Charlie grumbled. "Two weeks ago, she calls home and starts freaking out about the seating plan. Her and Mom had an all-out argument over the phone that Mom couldn't see straight afterwards. Who had to deal with it?" He points to himself and his father. "Yeah us poor idiots."

Harry gives them a wry smile. "Trust me, I think I've been getting the full grunt of it back at home. With her planning two weddings and all." Geoff looked confused. "Gabby's planning two weddings? Isn't that going to cost alot of money? How are you affording that?" His questions came mid-gulp for Harry who started to cough violently. Ron pounded on his back to clear his passages. Jonathon cleared his throat, taking attention away from Harry. "Geoff, you know how your cousin is. But that doesn't matter! Stop asking questions and drink before the women call us back to the hotel!"

Attention diverted, the men returned to the game. Harry and Ron weren't familiar with the rules of soccer but they could caught up in the excitement of the game. Add the alcohol and soon the men were having a grand time, until Charlie suddenly stopped short during a loud cheer. "What's the matter with you, man?" Harry asked, his speech slightly slurred, slapping Charlie's back."Argentina is beating the bullocks off of Brazil!"

"I think I just saw him." Charlie said breathlessly. His face looked ashen, all joyous attitude gone. All of the men stopped as well, very concerned.

"What the matter, son? You look as if you just saw a ghost." Jonathan said as quietly as he could in the crowded bar.

"He's here, Dad."

"Who's here?"

"Doug."

* * *

><p>From a stone bench in the middle of vast hotel garden labyrinth, Gabby wiped her eyes with her dampened tissue for the n-th time. She wasn't sure how long she had been out in the garden walking around but it was enough time to calm down. How could Bianca have done that? Breaking and entering? Endangering the state of her dress? The more she thought about it, it made her want to spit. She took another calming breath. <em>Ok I think I'll just sleep on it and talk to her in the morning. We have everyone showing up tomorrow. It will be the talk of the family if we don't look like we have it together.<em> She stood and tried to retrace her steps back in the darken garden.

_Crap, I should thought about bring my phone or a flashlight. It is dark as hell out here._

The high hedges made it a bit difficult to find the glow of the hotel. She climbed on top of the bench and was able to make out that the hotel to the west. After several laborious minutes, she was several feet away from the entrance when she saw a shadowy figure by the labyrinth entrance. The glow from the hotel's light didn't make it any easier to determine who it was. Suddenly feeling a bit apprehensive, she slowed her pace to a stop and eyed the figure. It seemed that the figure had already seen her because it slowly made its way into the labyrinth, made its way to her.

"Hello?" Gabby called out cautiously.

The figure didn't say anything but continued very slowly towards her. Gabby slowly back up, not liking the feeling of being trapped.

"Who are you?" she said strongly, refusing to be pushed back. The figure stopped, and she could hear a low chuckle.

"It seems like you just don't know when to stop talking, do you? Huh, wifey?" Gabby felt all of her blood turn cold. The figure closed the gap quickly, sensing Gabby's intent to flee. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" his low voice turned Gabby's stomach. She defiantly looked up at the face that had been a nightmare for her for years. The man who had beat her repeatedly. The man who tried to kill her. The man who she had once called her husband.

"Hello, Doug."

* * *

><p><strong><em>You all, I thoroughly apologize. This is ...about 3 months late. It's digusting and I am very sorry about it. You have been very patient with me and I promise not to disappoint you. I was missing out on some of my writing mojo and just got it back with a vengeance. I could go into more detail about it but I figure you can read about it at my blog kjconte dot com. As always, review and let me know if you are still out there and want to read more.<em>**

**_Cheers!_**


	5. Chapter 4

Harry couldn't have possible heard that correctly. There was no way that he could have heard from his future brother-in-law that his fiancé's abusive ex-husband was in the vicinity. Or even possible looking for his future wife.

"Please tell me that you are seeing things, Charlie," he said hoarsely, his eyes widening fearfully.

Charlie's face mirrored Harry's panic. "No, I definitely saw him. He went out the door before I could even react."

Jonathan turned his son to face him, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Son, this is important. Did Doug see you? See us?"

Charlie's eyebrows met in the middle of his forehead. "I don't think so. I think he was downing a shot and then just left."

"Wait," Geoff asked, "What's the big deal?" Jonathan looked down, massaging his right temple. "Geoff, this doesn't leave here and I don't have time to explain all the details but Doug is Gabby's ex-husband." Jonathan ignored Geoff's deadpanned expression and continued on. "She eloped during her first year of law school and the bastard beat the shit out of her for three years. That's why she went to London. To get away from him and start over."

Geoff finally regained his voice. "So you mean to tell me that piece of shit fucker is here? Two days before Gabby's wedding?"

Jonathan shot a look at Harry. "Maybe it's just a coincidence that he is here." Harry's instincts screamed that was far more than a coincidence. Any merriment that the men had evaporated and they all shared the concerned look. Harry put his beer down and left money on the bar by his glass. "I think I'm just going to check on Gabby. I can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen."

Ron nodded. "I'm coming with you, mate."

"We all are." Jonathan left additional money on the table. His expression showed both fury and concerned for his daughter. "I'm tempted to find the son of a bitch and deck him for everything." The men made their way out of the door with Harry muttering quietly, "Get in line, Jonathan. I'm first."

They briskly walked across the expanse of the country club to the hotel portion. The lobby was eerily quiet and relatively empty due to the late hour, both of which did not ease Harry's apprehension. Foregoing the elevator, the men bounded up several flights of stairs to Ron and Hermione's bedroom. Inside they could hear laughter. The men shared a relieved look. _They are inside_. Ron knocked briskly on the door, "Mione love, open up the door."

Hermione opened to the door to the odd expressions on Harry, Ron and the Peters men. She snorted, "What's wrong with you lot? The beer go bad?"

Harry peered inside and saw only Diane sitting on the bed. "Where's Gabby? In the bathroom?"

"No. She went out for a walk a while ago. We were about to fetch her in a couple of minutes." The expressions went from relief to extreme fear and consternation within seconds. Hermione felt the rising panic and asked in a hushed voice, "What's going on?" Diane rose and met her husband. "Jon? Why are you acting like that?"

"Mom, I saw Doug at the bar." Charlie said quietly.

Diane's face turned ashen. "Are you sure it was him?"

"I'd recognize that bastard anywhere."

Diane turned to her husband, clutching his shirt. "Jon, we have to find her. What if he finds her? Oh my Lord, my baby!" Harry looked at the rest of the men, his worry dissolving into resolve. "We need to split up. Ron, go with Geoff to the west wing of the hotel and check the west gardens. Diane and Jonathan, check the hotel lobby to see if she made it back. Hermione, stay here in case she makes it back here. Charlie and I will check the east wing and the east gardens."

"But it's so dark outside. How are we supposed to see?" Geoff crossed his arms against his chest. His large but wiry frame seemed to swell with adrenaline with the possibility of fighting his cousin's beater.

"Um, I think there are torches in our room." Hermione said hurriedly. She entered the room and reappeared with two flashlights, handing one to Charlie and Geoff. Geoff looked puzzled, "The hotel gave you guys flashlights? I didn't see anything like that in my room."

Hermione shrugged. "I guess not every room is the same." The others shared a look, understanding that the flashlights had materialized out of thin air. Harry clasped Charlie's shoulder. "Let's go." Looking at the others, he commanded, "Make sure one of you have your cell to keep in touch." He didn't bother to check to see if Charlie was following him. His one thought was simply, "_I need to find her._"

* * *

><p>Gabby eyed the man in front of her with a mixture of anger, anxiety and cautiousness. "What are you doing here, Doug? How did you even know that I was even here?"<p>

Doug simply smirked at her and ignored her questions. His eyes roamed her body hungrily, making her feel absolutely disgusted. "You look good, wifey. Whatever you have been doing, keep it up."

Crossing her arms, Gabby said, "Whatever the hell I'm doing is none of your business. I asked you a damn question and I expect you to answer me."

Doug paused in his perusal of her and stared at her. "It seems that mouth of yours can't remember how to act around a man. When I am ready to answer anything, I will." He stepped closer to her, forcing her to step back. "And no one is going to make me answer before I'm good and ready."

Gabby could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. She already knew the signs. He was a loose cannon, ready to blow. Anything she could do or say would light his short fuse. She took a deep breath and remained quiet. Doug took her silence for obedience and continued to walk around her, looking at her up and down. "You know, it's never been over for me."

"What are you talking about? We're divorced," she retorted.

"Not to me we're not. As far as I'm concerned, you are still my wife. I didn't say we were done. I let you think you got away from me. Here I'm thinking she'll come back to her senses. She'll be back. Months go by, but I'm not worried." He again took another step towards her, forcing her to step back towards the tall shrubbery wall behind her. He leaned in, to softly say, "So why is it then I hear from someone that they had seen you in the wedding announcements? Getting married out in the fucking boondocks to some English muthafucka!" Doug forcibly yanked Gabby towards him, tearing a scream from her lips.

"Let go of me you bastard!" The moment the words were out, a fire erupted on her cheek sending her down to the ground. She held her face, startled but she stared down the man who had just slapped her.

"No mouthy bitch is gonna talk to me like that." Doug grabbed Gabby by her hair, pulling her screaming and struggling body to her knees.

"Shut up and stop moving!" Another slap reverberated through the air. Gabby, now fearful of the crazed look in Doug's eyes, did as she was told. She frantically looked around for some weapon but found nothing but the green grass and the starry sky. Still holding her by the hair, Doug yanked her head up to look at him. "Do you remember what I told you that last night? Hmm?" Gabby refused to answer but Doug was intent on answering his own question. "That night, I said you had two choices: to either do what I want or do what you want. One was gonna keep you alive. The other was gonna get you killed. You decided you wanna do what you wanna do." Doug shrugged. "Fine. You gonna get what's coming to you. If I can't have you, bitch, no one can."

As Doug's attention shifted to his back pocket, Gabby took the opportunity punch his stomach as hard as she could. Knowing that wouldn't be enough to take him out, a nice kick to crotch sent him the ground. Falling out of his back pocket, a small silver gun gleamed underneath the moon. Gabby's heart nearly stopped at the sight of it. _He was really going to try to kill me!_ She kicked it hard sending it underneath the tall shrubbery wall. As Doug continued to groan from the kick, Gabby took the opportunity to kick him in the back.

"How dare you come to my wedding and try to take me away from my future? As if you didn't fuck my life already, now you wanted to come three nights before my wedding and try to kill me? Doug, I swear to God, if I ever see you again, I will not stop anyone from hurting you. And you better pray that my fiancé doesn't find you here. I'm done with you! Get the hell out of here now." Gabby turned away to walk towards the exit when her feet were pulled out from under her. With her arms pinned underneath her, Doug pressed his body on top of her. "Did you not hear what I said? You made your choice and you gonna die for it." Clasping his hands around her throat was the worse feeling Gabby had ever felt. All his weight seemed to be on top of her neck, trying to snap it. Squirming enough, she had freed her hands but it wasn't enough to stop the deranged man. As black spots appeared in her sight, she heard herself whisper, "Harry…"

And then she could breathe. Coughing, she grasped her throat realizing that she was breathing. Doug had miraculously disappeared. As her vision cleared, she realized that Doug hadn't disappeared at all. He was dangling in the mid-air, clutching to his throat as she did moments ago. And there stood her fiancé in his fury squeezing Doug wandlessly. The magical energy crackled around him sending zaps of energy to Doug's hanging body. Without a word, Gabby knew Harry was out of control with rage.

"Harry," she said in a raspy voice. "Harry please."

Ignoring her, Harry's eyes gleamed, his sole focus on Doug. "Were you just threatening my fiancé?" Doug's body jerked as if it was being squeezed further. "Were you just touching _my_ fiancé? Hmm?" Harry brought Doug's body to his eye level to make direct eye contact. Gabby could only watch with horror as Harry's magic began to devour the life out of Doug. The zaps of energy began to grow into a cloud around Doug' struggling body.

"You haven't my question, you son of bitch." Harry said quietly. "Were you just touching and threatening my fiancé?" Doug's eyes widened. Gasping for air, he minutely nodded his head. Harry's eyes seemed to flash again for Doug's body was sent fifty feet in the air and then sent crashing down. When his body was sent up further up in the air for the second time, Charlie ran into the garden breathlessly. "Gabby! Thank God you are alright!" He grabbed his sister checking for injuries. Doug's groans however took his attention away to the sight in front of him. "Whoa, Harry?"

Gabby began to cry. "Please Harry stop! You are going to kill him!" Harry still didn't seem to hear for he sent Doug's prone body up in the air for a third time. Gabby grabbed Harry from behind and held for dear life. She whispered, "Babe, stop it. It's ok. I'm ok. Let him go." She kissed him on the neck. "I'm ok, love." Gabby's presence sent Harry's rage away, the angry gleam slowly vanishing. He turned in her arms and held on to her tightly.

"I felt I was going to lose you. I just had to feeling you were slipping away and…I just snapped." Gabby felt a tear slip down her neck. "It's ok, handsome. You have me now." Harry released her to inspect her face and whatever he had seen must not have been good because he said, "I think I will kill him."

"No! Harry, let the police take care of this please!"

Charlie decided to step in. "Bro, don't do this. Don't stoop down to his level. The law will take care of him. Besides, you have already won. My sister is with you, right?"

Harry seemed to deflate at that and just held Gabby closer. "You're right." He glanced at Doug was still dangling in the air fifty feet up. He lowered him down to the ground with his wand (all the adrenaline was gone) and surveyed him. By the way Doug's limps were at odd angles, it was clear both his arms and right foot were broken. Harry freed Doug's mouth allowing him to start screaming.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell did you do to me?"

Gabby stepped in before Harry could get angry again. She slapped Doug as hard as she could, drawing blood. "You don't get to talk! You are lucky as hell that I decided to spare your life. You will never try to find me or come near me again. Remember what happened tonight. I can't guarantee your safety if you don't." She turned her back and said over her shoulder, "For the last time, we are through here. We are done." Geoff and Ron ran into the garden looking bewildered. Harry quickly knocked out Doug before Geoff could get a better look at Doug's injuries. "We heard screaming and thought it was Gabby," Geoff said out of breath. "Are you alright, Gabs?"

She gave her cousin a smile as best as she could. "As best as I could be in the situation, cuz."

Taking in the Doug's odd position on the ground, Geoff asked, "What the hell happened to him?"

Ron gave a quick glance over, saw Doug's state and understood what exactly happened. "Geoff and Harry, why don't you take Gabby back to the hotel and alert the police? We'll take care of this idiot." Harry curtly nodded and led Gabby away from the gardens. Gabby was pretty sure that she saw her brother take a good kick at Doug's side.

The next several hours would be a complete haze. Gabby remembered arriving at the hotel lobby and seeing her mother in tears and yelling about her face. She remembered the murderous look her father had and how he demanded to know where the bastard was. Gabby remembered stepping in front of the lobby mirror and wincing at the bruises on her body and her split lip. Hotel personnel that were on duty fluttered around trying to help, getting ice and a first aid kit. She remembered Geoff constantly recounting his experience in trying to find her to anyone who would listen. She remembered the police arriving and asking a barrage of questions she answered the best she could through her swollen jaw. Gabby remembered some policemen had gone into the gardens and returned with a knocked out Doug with arms and foot miraculously healed. Doug immediately went into the police cruiser. She remembered everyone just simply speaking at once over her head as she sat in a plush lobby chair. Most of all, she remembered how Harry stayed relatively silent, only speaking when absolutely necessary. The tightening of his arm around her when she recounted her meeting Doug and what ensued was her only indication that he heard anything at all. Gabby was relieved. Just having him there holding her was more than enough.

When the commotion finally died and everyone retired to their room, Gabby sat wearily on their bed, her eyes downcast and thinking about what had happened. Harry quietly knelled between her legs and gently lifted her chin. Staring into her eyes, he searched for anything that would reflect the trauma of the night. What he did find was weariness, shock and love for him.

"How do you feel?" he asked. Gabby knew he wasn't just asking about her physical ailments.

"Relief?"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

Gabby glanced back down at her hand. "I don't know. I mean it's crazy that the son of a bitch found me out here. I feel liberated because I finally got kick his ass. I'm shocked and relieved that he did come. Because now he knows I have you." She caressed his cheek. "Even if he somehow gets out of jail, he will know never to come near me again. Because of you."

Harry felt his inner beast finally go back to sleep. He kissed her hand and made to kiss her lips but Gabby's hiss reminded him of her injuries. "I should probably heal you huh?"

She gave him a small smile. "I was wondering when you were gonna think of that bright idea."

He chuckled. At least he could always rely on her dry humor. With a couple of flicks of his wand, her body was made whole again. As they changed and curled together in bed, Harry deeply inhaled Gabby's natural scents as to remind him that she was safe with him. "Love?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for today." Gabby turned to him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I really did snap today." He took a breath. "Charlie and I were outside of the garden walls when we heard you screaming. We couldn't find the entrance anywhere and just as I was to blast a hole in the wall, I felt you choking." Gabby wanted to bring him close but she knew he needed to get this off his chest. "It was like the Manor telling me that you were danger but it felt ten times worse, like I could feel all of your pain. At that point, I just moved automatically. I somehow found the entrance and when I saw that … bastard on top of you, I wanted his blood." Harry looked deeply in his fiancé's eyes. "If you hadn't brought me back down, I'm afraid I would've gone to a dark place."

Gabby kissed his nose. "That's what I'm here for silly. To always bring you back. You belong like this with me." Harry smiled, "Just as your place is always to be with me." They sought pleasure and comfort from each other in closest manner possible. When Gabby had fallen asleep, Harry remained awake and thought about his dreams. So far, the dream from the night before had warned him about a danger to Gabby. He wondered whether any of his past dreams were also a warning of things to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know. I am absolutely horrid to keeping his chapter so late. I had a bit of block but anyway, hopefully those days are over. Hope to hear from you - let me know whether you are still out there reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Early the next morning, Gabby awoke to several raised voices outside the hotel room door. Harry was not in bed, so she had to assume he was outside partaking in the heated debate. Straining her ears, she could make out several sentences:

"…I know what I saw, man. Doug was beat up last night on the ground. When the police…"

"Look Geoff, it was dark. You misunderstood…"

"Harry, do not tell me what I didn't see!"

"Keep your voice down! Your cousin is still sleeping-"

"No, she is not." Harry, Charlie and Geoff turned to find Gabby standing in the doorway, looking annoyed. "And she would've been sleeping if you guys weren't being so loud. What the hell is going on?"

Charlie looked between Geoff and Harry, looking uneasy, "Don't worry sis. Geoff is just a bit high strung and was just leaving, right?" Charlie attempted to grab Geoff's arm but was shrugged off. Geoff's eyes never left Gabby.

"Gabby, what the hell?"

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Gabby checked herself to see if she was exposing herself. No, her robe was closed.

"What the hell happened to your face? You had bruises and a busted lip!" Geoff's eyes widen in shock. "How did you fix that in less than 6 hours?"

Gabby closed her eyes, swearing silently. "Geoff, it wasn't that bad last night."

Geoff stepped closer, looking more bewildered and angrier by the minute. "Not that bad? Girl, we all saw you. Your face was completely jacked up. I've been in fights before. That would have taken several days to heal! What the hell is going? I want to know NOW!" With the last word shouted, Charlie shoved Geoff into the couple's hotel room with Harry closely behind him.

"Do you mind keep your voice down?!" Gabby hissed. "Stop bringing attention to this!"

"Stop bringing attention to this? Me? Gabby, I know you are keeping something from me. First I hear for the first time you were married and almost got killed several times. I only hear about you living in England months after you left. I barely know anything about this guy you are about to get married to except that he is a cop and apparently has enough money for the both of your to throw two weddings. I wouldn't have said shit, not a word. I would've let it all go. But to see your face miraculously healed less than a couple of hours after we find the sonnabitch on the ground with broken limbs who also makes a miraculous healing before the police take him away…HELL NO!" Geoff heaved, looking at all three before him.

"Whatever you guys are keeping from me, I have a right to know. Gabby is a sister to me. Between us, I am the older brother and I have a right to know what my younger sister is up against!" Gabby looked to Charlie and Harry. Charlie closed his eyes, shrugged, and looked at the couple. "It's not my story to tell."

Gabby gave him a look to say, _Don't say another word._ She looked at Harry who looked annoyed and exhausted. But his eyes conveyed one message, _It's up to you_. Gabby looked back at her older cousin. She and Geoff were very close in age – only a year apart. They had spent many years playing together, experiencing the ups and downs life as young people do together. It wasn't until that she had started law school and met Doug that they began to shift apart. She stared into her cousin's eyes and tried to determine whether those bonds they had still remained. Whether she could still trust him.

"Geoff, remember that time when you and I took my dad's car and accidently crashed it? And how we called every favor we had to get one of your mechanic friends's to fix the damage before my dad got home that day? And how we managed to pull it off without a hitch and no one ever knew we had ever done it?"

Geoff's eyes soften at the memory. "I do. Bonnie and Clyde."

Gabby smiled softly. "If I tell you, I'm going to need Clyde in this all the way. Forever and ever."

The tall man enclosed his younger cousin in his arms. "Clyde was just waiting for Bonnie to come back. She was the one who went off into the sunset. Nothing's changed here." Gabby nodded and made her decision. "Sweetie, can you take care of the door? Bro, can you call Mom and tell her not to expect us for awhile. We are bringing Geoff in." Geoff was startled at how quickly Charlie moved to the phone or how Harry oddly waved his hand at the door.

"Harry, what are you doing, man?"

"Just making sure no one can hear us from outside."

"And just how did you do that by waving your hand?"

Harry didn't answer. He simply looked at Gabby looking to see how she wanted to handle the rest. While Charlie made the phone call, Gabby had gone into the bathroom to change her clothes. She returned to the room with sweatpants and t-shirt. "Why don't we have breakfast, huh?' She led the men to the dining room table and had everyone sat down.

Geoff's eyebrows furrowed. "Aren't you going to call room service?"

Gabby ignore his comment. "What would you like to eat, Geoff?"

"Pancakes and sausages."

"Charlie?"

"French toast, topped with strawberries please."

"Oh that sounds good. Harry, I'll have the same. But bacon the side and cup of tea please."

Knowing what Gabby meant, Harry nodded and pulled out his wand. Within seconds, a spread of food was on the table, with everyone's order appeared in front of them. Geoff's eyes widen to unrealistic sizes, shifting from the food to the others sitting around him. For several moments, no one uttered a word. As his eyes began to return to his sockets, Geoff eyed his food carefully.

"Why don't you try it?" Gabby said softly. "Harry's a great cook."

"On the stove and off." Harry joked. Geoff picked up his fork and took a mouthful of the buttery pancakes. He shook his head. "Well damn. If you made me food like that all the time, I'd marry you too." All of the laughed, clearly happy of Geoff's quiet acceptance.

"Now, I'm going to eat this as you explain just exactly what happened." Over the next several hours, Gabby and Harry explained what and who Harry was back in England and the need for secrecy. For most of the explanation, Geoff remained silent, taking in the information. As the couple finished, Geoff simply shook his head again. "So I have a wizard for a cousin-in-law. This has to be the wildest moment of my life. You sure can pick 'em, Gabby."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Anyway, G! I need you to keep this as secret as possible. No one in the family can know about this. Harry is not here to solve anyone's problems."

"What are you going to do about your face? A lot of people saw you last night."

"I'll just say I'm wearing makeup to cover it up."

"What about Bianca? Did she see you last night?"

Charlie, Harry and Gabby shared a look. The ladies were supposed to venture into Boston for a spa afternoon. No makeup could be worn during a facial. "I don't think she was out after our fight last night. Did you guys see her?"

The three men shook their heads. "Let's just assume that she didn't. If she brings something up, we cross that bridge then." The rest of the morning was filled with pleasant conversation until there was a knocking at the door. Charlie opened it to find Gabby's parents and the Weasleys looking anxious.

"Is everything ok in here?" Diane asked as they walked into the room.

"Everything is fine, Mom." Gabby said with a smile.

"Yeah, auntie." Geoff said with a grin. "I'm in the 'in' now."

Gabby felt a sense of relief after the Geoff situation. It just made it a bit easier to deal with the wedding and family with someone else to carry the load. Speaking of the family, not soon after the Peters, the Weasleys and the soon-to-be married couple finished laying down the ground rules of what the next 48 hours would be like, the front desk called and announced that some family members had just arrived. Diane went to mother of the bride mode and began barking instructions.

"Gabby and Hermione, grab Bianca and meet me downstairs in five minutes. We need to get to Boston as soon as possible. Guys, you need to go take care of the tux situation and be sure to be back by five. Rehearsal dinner is starting promptly at seven. Family members who are participating in the wedding have already been alerted and should be coming by the handful throughout the day. However, it doesn't mean that we have to be here to greet them. That's what the hotel staff is for. Alright, people! Chop chop!"

As the ladies made their way out the door, Harry discreetly whispered in his fiancé's ear. "Be careful, love. Keep your cell on you, will you?"

She nodded. Anything to keep the tremulous smile on his face from turning into a frown. Gabby gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll see you soon, handsome. Keep the men in check, ok? Now that Geoff knows, they are going to goad you into doing things like a favored horse on a racetrack."

Harry chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind." As she walked out the door, Harry returned his attention to his best mate and his future in laws, he said, "All right! What is the tuxedo situation?"

They all looked at him deadpanned. "I thought you knew," Charlie answered.

_Bullocks_.

* * *

><p>Finding Bianca wasn't as easy as Diane had made it out to be. Hermione and Gabby couldn't find her in her room nor in the lobby. "I believe I saw someone like that in the gardens," a bellhop answered. Hermione looked at Gabby for any trepidation in going out the gardens but Gabby held her head high. "Don't look at me like that, Mione. I'm getting married out there tomorrow. I can't be afraid of it because of one incident."<p>

The sun shone high in the sky, giving such warm that it was slightly muggy. The two women searched through the gardens and eventually found the younger cousin not far from where Gabby had encountered Doug. She stared at the high hedges with such intensity that confused Gabby. _What's up with her?_ "Bianca," Gabby called. "We are about to leave for Boston. Aren't you coming?"

The only indication that Bianca had heard Gabby was the nodding of her head. It would take her several seconds before she would turn around and face the two ladies. Eyebrows raised, Gabby asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Bianca simply shook her head. Still believing that Bianca was afraid of her since their last encounter, Gabby closed the gap between them and clasped the girl's shoulders. "Look, I'm getting married tomorrow and I can't be having issues with my little sister. So, let's just leave everything from last night in the past, ok?"

Bianca looked deeply into her cousin's eyes before giving a small smile and a nod. The rest of the trip into Boston was uneventful. Diane went for the full package – manicure, pedicures, massages and facials. As they were getting their back pounded, Gabby called out, "Mom, did I ever mention how wonderful you are?

"Not recently sweetie. Doesn't hurt to keep hearing it," Diane groaned out as her masseuse molded her shoulders.

Gabby smiled into her face pillow. "You are the absolute best mommy in the world," she said muffled. The ladies remained quiet for a few minutes more until Bianca said out loud, "I wonder what would happen if I told everyone?"

Diane turned her head to face her niece who had her face turned to the wall. "What are you talking about, dear?" Gabby and Hermione also turned to see what she meant. For several moments, Bianca said not a word and it was thought that perhaps they had imagined her saying anything. But the youngest woman turned her head to the rest of the party and said, "No one did ever find me last night. Forgot all about me. I'm in the room next door remember? I heard everything this morning. I wonder what the world would say about this. I mean I could keep quiet if you want me to, Gabby."

Gabby felt the blood rush from her face and she imagined her mother and friend looked the same. Bianca looked like the cat that ate the canary. Gabby rose from her table and said to the four masseuses, "Could you leave us for a couple of minutes?" She waited until the door closed behind the last masseuse before she rose from her table and walked over to Bianca's. Bianca still hadn't move from the massage table and watched her cousin kneel down to her eye level. Gabby studied her cousin's face and said softly, "If you told anyone, B, it would be the end of everything. As much as I love you as my little sister, I couldn't be around you anymore. Because I couldn't trust you. It was bad enough that you were eavesdropping but it's the fact that you would bring it up like this and probably use it against me to get your way. Let me tell you now it wouldn't work because we can make you forget. Everything if we desired. Even your name."

Bianca looked around alarmed but the solemn looks on the other women verified Gabby's words.

"Bianca, we can talk about everything later but I need your absolute promise never to speak off to another person outside of us. Swear it?"

Bianca dejectedly nodded her head. "I promise, Gabby."

"Thank you," said Gabby and she gave the girl a kiss on her forehead. She went to the door and ushered the masseuses back into the room. The rest of the day was a quiet affair with very few jokes cracked and a quiet ride back to the Estates. As Gabby parked the car, she looked to the ladies in her car and said tiredly, "Ladies, we've been way too quiet today. The guys are gonna look at us and know something happened. So let's deal with this now." She reached behind her and took her cousin's hand. "I know you feel that you are being left out and that's probably why you snuck around. I get it. You've always hated being the youngest one between the four of us. But we need to trust each other. This wasn't a burden I wanted to put on you but you now have it. It's going to be hard to keep this secret but it's very important you do, sweetie. You can't be seen as a liability to the wizarding world, ok?"

Hermione turned to the now tearful girl. "Bianca, I'm not trying to steal your cousin. Far from it. I want to be included just as much as you do. I know that you wanted certain roles but there is a place I can never take from you. And that's your place as Gabby's little sister. Please let us be friends. Us maid of honors have to work together!" she said with a slight smile.

Bianca returned the smile back to everyone and quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm really sorry everyone. It was just so crazy yesterday and I saw something in the garden last night that I wanted to ask you about but you were just telling Geoff everything so it finally just clicked. I didn't mean to sound threatening Gabby, honestly. I just want to be part of your life."

"Silly girl," Gabby laughed, ruffling her hair. "You have never been apart from my life since the day you were born! Did you forget how changed your diapers?"

"Hey!" Bianca choked. "You swore you would never speak of those days again!" The ladies joined in the laugh that effectively dissipated the tension from earlier.

Diane looked at her watch, "The hotel is probably buzzing with family members now. Let's go meet them. Hermione, I apologize to you in advance for their butchering your name."

Hermione chuckled. "Wouldn't be the first time!"

* * *

><p>The ladies joined the men in the foyer, greeting their significant others. Harry especially clutched his bride to be. "I missed you today. Did you have a good time?"<p>

Gabby nodded but whispered, "Someone else knows about our life back at home."

Harry looked puzzled and then put it together. "How did she…?"

"The connecting door. Didn't muffle that one."

The groom looked at the bride concerned. "Is everything ok?"

She smiled. "Of course. She's my little sister. She'll be fine." Gabby took Harry's hand and led him away from the foyer and into the restaurant. "Come on, Uncle Ben has been asking who is the idiot who can take his niece away from him?"

Harry smirked. "I love family reunions, don't you?"

"You got one day to back out if you are intimidated, handsome?"

"And miss all the fun? You must be joking!"

* * *

><p><strong>I could apologize for the rest of my life and it wouldn't suffice at all. The only real excuse I have is that my life is in upheaval. You can learn more about it at my blog - blog_kjconte_com<em> - <em> or at my profile. I've been a busy beaver in everything but this. However, I will NEVER abandon a story. It may take me some time but I want to very much continue this story. I even have a spin-off that I would like to explore but first things first is this! Be on the lookout for more updates this month! And as always, let me know if you are still alive and interested in the story. **

**Next: The BIG DAY! and other surprises!**


	7. Chapter 6

Sun streaming through the window awoke Gabby the next morning. She felt a bit disorientated, not remembering where exactly she was. Especially since she didn't have her fiancé by her. Her fiancé. It was her wedding day. Gabby turned over to stare at the ceiling above. She never thought that she would get any nerves on this day. It was a day that she had been awaiting for months. But the slight pit of nervousness started to rear its ugly head. Her Uncle Dave had teased her the night before at the rehearsal dinner about getting nervous, which she obviously scoffed at. A smirk grew on her face she thought about the ribbing her poor Harry received at the hands of her uncles yesterday.

_As the couple entered the hotel's restaurant for the rehearsal dinner, they were met with a group of eight men waiting for them to appear. They were Gabby's uncles ages ranging from their late 30's to their mid 60's. The oldest, Anthony, stepping forward with a disarming smile, said to his niece, "Sweetie, can you give me a minute with your fiancé? We just want to talk to him."_

_Gabby threw looks at her uncles. "No way! You're just going to threaten him!"_

_The youngest uncle, Uncle Dave, took her by the arm and stepped between her and Harry, "Babygirl, it's a right of passage. Just let us do it and then we can continue this evening." Gabby was about to say a biting remark when Harry minutely shook his head with a small smile. Rolling her eyes, she stomped over to her mother, casting glances at the group. The uncles effectively had closed ranks around Harry and blocked anyone from seeing him. Gabby took her mother's hand and began to whine as she did when she was five. "Maaaaaaaaa!"_

_Diane just smirked at her daughter's antics. "What's the matter?"_

"_Can you kindly tell your brothers to stop harassing Harry? I highly doubt he needs anymore reasons not to become a part of the family."_

_Diane looked around Gabby and gave her a confused look. "What harassing?"_

"_They are bullying hi—"Gabby turned around to see that the men were now conversing with Harry , all of them including Harry wearing grins. Diane patted her daughter on the shoulder. "Babygirl, relax. Everything is going to be fine. Don't overreact over everything."_

_Gabby decided not to respond. She knew her mouth would probably set her mother off and an argument would erupt. She walked briskly back over to the men and tapped her Uncle Tony on the shoulder. "Excuse my dear uncle, but can I have my fiancé back now?" _

_Uncle Tony enclosed her in a one-arm hug. "Of course my dear niece! What makes you think you couldn't?" The men guffawed at some inside joke, only annoying Gabby further. Her uncles knew she hated being out the loop! Harry, recognizing Gabby's tight-lipped expression, stepped in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Come on, love. Let's go make the rest of our rounds." He took her by the hand and led her away. Gabby immediately began to question him as to what they had said to him. Harry's own face turned red and he said, "Let's just say I met your eight other father figures who have no problem cutting off some of my anatomy if I were to hurt you."_

"_But you guys were laughing at minute ago."_

_Harry shrugged, giving Gabby a grin. "It's a guy thing."_

Harry refused to say another word about it, even as they parted ways at the end of the dinner. He stayed with Charlie in his room – can't see the bride before the wedding! Gabby had unsuccessfully tried to get out of the men what they were talking about but she got the same response over and over again.

Thinking back, she was a bit on edge yesterday. Maybe it was the situation with Doug but she distinctly felt that someone was watching her. It was a silly notion. Her entire family was watching her! But Gabby didn't get the warm fuzzy feeling from this. If anything were to go wrong at this—Gabby threw off the covers and made a beeline for the toilet, retching everything in her stomach. She wasn't sure how long she was there talking to the porcelain altar, but when a cold wet towel patted her forehead, she jerked back to find Bianca and Hermione looked back at her concerned.

"Having some wedding morning jitters, cuz?" Bianca asked.

Gabby frowned, "Maybe a little bit."

Hermione helped Gabby get up from the floor and directed her to the bed. "Don't you worry about a thing, love. It's absolutely normal that you feel this way. I felt the same on my wedding day and I've know Roland since I was eleven!" Gabby gratefully took the glass of cold water from her cousin.

"What are you guys doing here this early?"

Hermione and Bianca shared a look. "Gabs, it's like ten a.m. The wedding's in four hours. We gotta get you fed and get your hair and makeup done!" Bianca looked at her wristwatch. "We are doing ok on time but we don't want to fall behind—" Bianca couldn't finish her sentence because Gabby dashed back into the bathroom to vomit some more. Hermione flicked her wand to hold back Gabby's hair. They waited at the door for the vomiting to finish. The flushed bride wiped her mouth, gingerly holding her head.

"There is no way that this can be nerves! Maybe its food poisoning. Did anyone else get sick from the salmon last night?"

Her matron and maid of honor shook their heads no. Bianca suddenly giggled, "Or maybe its morning sickness!" Hermione joined in but the frozen look on Gabby's face stopped her. Bianca also noted the panicked look. "Gabby, I was joking."

Gabby jetted off the floor and grabbed her iPhone off the nightstand. She flipped through the calendar and said in a shaky voice, "With everything that has been happening, I didn't even think about my period. I was supposed to have it a week and a half ago. I . I … I … What do I do?" she asked frantically.

Hermione stepped in and said, "It could be the stress that has made you late. We don't want to jump too quickly at any conclusions."

Bianca unfortunately wasn't as calm. "Oh my God! I'm getting another cousin! Oh my goodness. Oh ew, you and Harry did the nasty! I'm telling Uncle Jonathon!"

Gabby raised her hands, effectively shutting up her gushing cousin. She looked at her best witch friend. "Hermione, please. Don't you have a spell to check if I am?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Yes but it's not entirely accurate. I can't tell you how far along you are."

Gabby shook her head. "I don't care about how far. I just need to know. Am I pregnant?" Hermione pointed her wand at Gabby's abdomen and muttered the pregnancy spell. For several seconds, the ladies waited in silence for the spell to react. Just as Gabby was about to ask what happened, her stomach began to glow pink.

A small grin formed on Hermione's face. "You're going to be a mom, Gabby." Bianca began to shriek and grabbed Hermione from behind and hugged her. "That was awesome! I'm going to be an auntie! Sort of! Gabby, I can't believe this."

The shock immobilized Gabby who simply shook her head. "A mom? Me?" Hermione grinned and took a hold of Gabby's shoulder. "What do you want to do? Do you want to tell Harry now or do you want to wait after the wedding?" With the mention of the wedding, Gabby snapped out of it. "Um, no. I want to wait. It's so crazy today, let's leave it for after. I'll tell him during the honeymoon." The bride took a hold of her ladies' hands. "This must not leave this room, understand? It's bad enough you know before Harry but this secret must remain a secret," a withering look directed at her cousin, "until I say otherwise."

The girls nodded.

Gabby gave her first genuine smile since hearing the news. "I'm going to be mom! I guess I can't get hammered then, huh?" They laughed for several seconds before Gabby made another dash for the bathroom. Bianca wrinkled her nose. "Can you do something for that? She can't get married throwing up all day."

* * *

><p>Harry took a steadying breath as he approached the altar where the minister stood. The wedding was to take place under a massive tent in the East Garden. Originally it was to take place in the West Garden but due to the circumstances that occurred only days ago, the hotel acquiesced to the groom's request to change locations. Ron clasped Harry's shoulder from behind, surprising him. "Are you alright, mate? You look a little green there."<p>

The groom gave his best man a small smile. "Just a bit of nerves. How are we doing on security?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "If your future wife heard you ask me that question—"

"Good thing she's not here then. I can at least get some updates."

Ron sighed. "Front security has dealt with the American wizarding paparazzi. We've put a parameter up that detects magic – even if they were to act as Muggles. We also ejected a couple of crazed fans who tried to break in. Overall, we are in fine shape. For once in your life, stop acting like an Auror and act like the nervous groom you're supposed to be, ok?"

Harry rolled his eyes but chuckled. "Yeah I guess you're right. I really can't wait to see her. I know she's going to look smashing."

"You picked a well fit girl, mate. No doubt about it!" Ron nudged his friend and just happened to look to his left when he saw a flash of red hair rounding the corner out of the gardens. At Ron's sudden blank face, Harry shook his friend's arm. "Oi, Ron! What's the matter?"

"Nothing! Nothing! It's just I forgot to do something for Hermione and she's gonna burn the bollocks off of me if I don't hurry. I'll be back!" Ron didn't wait for a response before he spun on his heel and headed up the aisle. The moment he saw Charlie enter the garden, he grabbed him. "We've got a situation. I need your help to find someone and fast."

At Ron's stony expression, Charlie looked ready for action. "Who is it?"

"My sister."

* * *

><p>"You look absolutely stunning," Diane said tearfully. She looked over her only daughter, fully dressed in her wedding attire. The all-over lace grown slimmed over her curvaceous body, giving her a lovely sophisticated look. A sheer high-neck line, no sleeves gown was modest and alluring at the same time. With her updo and her bouquet, Gabby looked like she stepped out of a bridal magazine.<p>

Gabby couldn't stop smiling, not because the nerves finally dissipated but because her precious secret. She couldn't wait to tell Harry! She gave her mother a hug and wiped away her tears. "Come on, Mommy. We can't have you ruin your lovely makeup. We don't have time to do it over again. Nor the money. Anymore money spent, Daddy will kill us."

Diane chuckled. "Yes, your father will blow a gasket. Oh sweetheart, I'm so proud of you. I know these past couple of years hasn't been the best but you know that God always had a plan for you. And he's standing outside waiting for you." Gabby hugged her mother again, trying not to cry herself.

Hermione and Bianca entered the room in their attire and seeing both women in tears almost induced them to cry as well. When a tear did slip down Bianca's cheek, she said, "Hey! I will not have you two get all weepy on me! We have a wedding to get too!" After tissues were passed around, a knock at the door startled them all.

"Come in, except if you're Harry!" Gabby called out. Geoff walked in with Jonathon behind him. Jonathon simply stared at his daughter while Geoff gave his cousin a kiss on the cheek. "You love gorgeous, Bonnie."

Gabby grinned. "Not so bad yourself Clyde. Actually while you're here, I wanted to talk to you and Bianca." The siblings shared a look but nodded at their cousin. Gabby turned to Hermione, "'Mione, if you could _Muffliato_?"

"Done."

Gabby sighed and took her cousins by the hand. "You two know now know things about my new life. I can't stress it enough that you cannot tell anyone about this or let anyone know that you understand what is going on. It is vital you play dumb. If anyone were to learn about this, especially Harry's enemies, let's just say it won't be pretty for anyone. Officially swear it."

They both nodded. "I swear it."

Gabby softly smiled. "Now all that business is over, Geoff, did you come here for a reason?"

Geoff reached into his tuxedo inside pocket and pulled out a small gift. "From your husband to be."

Gabby squealed as she ripped open the wrapping paper. "I thought we agreed not to swap gifts! That stubborn man!" Paper flew into the air as she pulled a small box from the debris. Inside was a silver heart bracelet engraved with their wedding date. Gabby took the note attached and said aloud, "If you didn't know before, you hold my heart. Take care of it! Love Harry." Shaking her head, she turned to Hermione, "Can you get that gift out for Harry? The watch that we got him the other day?"

Hermione looped her arm around Bianca's own arm. "We;ll both deliver it and get ourselves in place. It's time to head out." Geoff gave his cousin another hug, while Diane gave her daughter another kiss and headed out the door. Gabby noticed that her father hadn't left his spot since he first arrived. "Daddy?" she asked.

Jonathon blinked. "Look at my little girl," he said brokenly. "All big and getting married." Gabby ran into her dad's arms, wanting nothing more than to bury her face in his chest like she used to. Jonathon sniffed, holding back tears, "I can't even complain because I actually like the guy." They chuckled, with Jonathon releasing his daughter.

"Are you happy?"

"Very much, Daddy."

He kissed her on her forehead. "That's all I wanted to hear. Come, time to go."

* * *

><p>Charlie looked at his watch. "Ron, man, we gotta head back. It's time."<p>

"Dammit!" Frustrated, Ron ran a hand through his hair. "Where the hell is she?"

"Are you sure you saw her?"

"Not really. I thought I saw Weasley hair and no one else from the family would be here because of the other wedding." Ron folded his arms. "Maybe it was somebody else."

Charlie dragged Ron back towards the garden. "Let's hope you were seeing things. Let's go."

* * *

><p>As the music filled the garden, the nervous butterflies were suddenly jackhammers in Harry's stomach. And it didn't ease up as he saw his groomsmen return to their positions. Or when Diane took her seat in the front. Or when the maids of honor took their positions across from him. However, when the music changed to the wedding march, and everyone stood to welcome the bride, time stood still for him.<p>

Before him was the angel that saved his life.

In a stunning gown, Harry could do nothing but grin as his eyes met his bride's. All nervousness gone, he impatiently waited for Gabby to meet him at the end of the aisle. His eyes never left hers. Her grin mirrored his completely. The couple barely registered the minister talking:

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Gabrielle Antoinette Peters and Harry James Potter in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now—"

A loud bang from the other side of the garden startled everyone out of their seats. Harry reflectively reached for Gabby to place her behind him. In the corner of garden, wearing a white ball gown, veil and a huge smirk, stood Ginny Weasley. "I've been waiting all day to hear that phrase."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry its a bit of a short chapter but I really wanted to get this out to you guys. By the way, if you have been following my other blog, I have a new website that I just launched . And there is information about a Virtual Launch Party I'm having tomorrow (624/13) for my self-publish efforts to fund my debut book. If you are asking why do I do this, it's because it's fun! And reading and participating in fanfic gave me the courage to seek something more. Anyway, if you want to hear from me personally, what I see in the future, what the novel is about, etc., check out the website for more information. I'm on FB too! Just look up K. J. Conte! And twitter my handle is kjcristina. Ok, I'm done. **

**Have a pleasant day and maybe you'll see me tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 7

No. This couldn't be happening.

Gabby's head shook as she whispered repeatedly, "This can't be happening," Her fiancé's face paled and then turned beet red with anger. All the guests looked on with confusion as the red-haired woman patted down her white ball gown and donned white gloves. Her wide smile added to the guests' confusion along with a bouquet of lilies that suddenly appeared in her hands and how she began to march slowly down the aisle. Bianca nudged Hermoine and asked, "Who the hell is this bitch?"

Hermione grimaced, "Unfortunately, that's Harry ex-girlfriend and my sister-in-law, Ginny. She absolutely off her rocker! How did she get in here?"

Ron silently signaled to Charlie and they both hustled down to aisle to intercept his sister. Grabbing her by the elbow, he whispered, "Ginny, whatever this pathetic attempt is, it's not going to work. Get out of here immediately. This is Gabby's and Harry's day not yours." Ginny tried to continue her march but Charlie's hold stopped her. She began to struggle and cried out, "What are you two doing? I am trying to get to my fiancé. This is my wedding, not some common Muggle's who doesn't know her place in the world!"

And with that, it snapped. Gabby's control disappeared. She barely registered that she handed her bouquet to the nearest person. Nor did she react as Ginny used a silent spell to weaken her brother and Charlie to push them away. Or that she had already stomped down the aisle in front of the interloper. But she was very aware when she cocked her arm back and punched Ginny in the nose.

With blood streaming down the white ball gown, the red-haired woman howled as she fell to the ground and the guests erupted. Many were confused by the word Ginny has used. _Muggle_? What does that mean? Is it a racial slur? Who the hell is this girl and who is she to the groom? Gabby stood over Ginny, heaving from exertion and rage. She bent down and said quietly, "You are so lucky that we are in public and in front of my family. I could easily end you with one simple snap of your neck. But I won't give you the satisfaction." She looked over her shoulder at her fiancé who stood stonily at the altar, ignoring the questions lodged at him and ready to explode. "Harry will take care of you."

Somehow knowing that Gabby was looking at him, Harry lifted his head and connected with his soon-to-be wife. She nodded. With a heavy sigh, Harry took out his wand and signaled to Ron and Hermoine. They also took out their wand and in a synchronized motion, waved their wands and everyone came to a screeching halt.

Everyone stood frozen.

Everyone except the four of them and Ginny.

Rolling her eyes, Gabby said, "I never thought you would be that dumb to come to my wedding. Especially after what just happened before. We prepared for this possibility, you know. We just hoped we wouldn't have to use it." Ginny shot up, wiping the blood for her nose. With wide eyes, she growled, "Look at what you did to my face, you stupid cow! You are going to regret that." But before she could flick her wand, she was quickly disarmed by Ron.

Ginny's older brother sadly shook his head. "You really have lost your mind. I tried to help you, Gin. But I can't anymore. I wash my hands." He returned back to the altar where Hermione quietly began a long incantation. Ron then took out his wand and began to chant a different incantation.

"Ron? What are you doing? You are supposed to be on my side! I thought blood is supposed to be thicker than water!" Ginny spat. With a smirk, the proper bride took a menacing step toward Ginny who took a cautious step back. "I have no intention of touching you again. I'd rather not get dirty. But I am dying to know. What did you think you'd accomplish by coming here with that ridiculous outfit on?"

With her own smirk, Ginny replied, "To remind my true love that we are supposed to be together. The wizarding community has been confused this. . . spectacle. This entire affair has gone long enough and it has already cause irreparable harm. Magic is suppose to be with magic, as it always has been. We are the couple everyone aspires to be. Together, our wealth and power will have no end."

"You know, it really amazes me that you've made it this far in life," Gabby said, chuckling darkly. "Your idea about the wizarding community are as far-fetched as Death Eaters and everything that's wrong with the world. Your prejudice astounds me. But what really shocks me is that you are so unaware." Gabby's smirk grew into a grin. "You wanted Harry? You got him."

Gabby stood in front of Ginny for the entire confrontation, blocking her view of the end of the aisle. Once she stepped to the side, Ginny glanced down at the groom who had not moved since she arrived. The only difference being that Harry's hand glowed an eerie purple and crackled with energy. With speed that Ginny could barely register, Harry slammed into her with the crackling hand around her throat. Gasping for air, Ginny clawed at Harry's arm. "What are you doing, my love? Please, you can't kill your true love."

Lord Potter-Black's look of indifference surfaced. "The love of my life is standing behind me, witch. And I have no intention of killing you." His hand tightened. "I have warned you time and time again, Ginerva. You threatened my fiance's a number of times and you have made a mockery of my affairs. You will pay the consequences." He released her but the cackling purple energy remained at her neck and it began to spread throughout her body, seeping into her skin. "I'm inciting the ancient ritual of _vi captus_. You are now my prisoner for your crimes against my family. I am sapping you of your magical core and locking you up at Potter Manor until I see fit to release you." Harry stepped back and took a hold of Gabby's hand. "Since you have such a disdain for Muggles, perhaps living like one will soften you." The purple energy quickly covered the woman's entire body who continued to scream in protest. "Harry! Lord Potter-Black! You can't do this to me! I will not be treated as such! I'm—" Her words died in her throat as the energy robbed her of her voice. As though a body bind captured her, Ginny Weasley could no longer move.

"Baley," Harry said softly. The dutiful house elf appeared, bowing deeply. "Yes, Master? Mistress?"

"Please take the prisoner to the lower dungeon. The bind will release in her a couple of hours. Give her food and water until I say otherwise."

Baley bowed deeply again and disappeared taking Ginny with her. With Ginny finally gone, Gabby was able to take a deep breath of relief. "She really can't bother us anymore?" Harry shook his head and showed her glowing pendant in his hand. The pendant swirled red and black colors like a hurricane cone. "This is her power. She can't do any harm to us unless she has this." With a snap of his fingers, the pendant disappeared. "I've just sent it to be placed in Gringotts vault. Should be safe there."

The couple moved to where Ron and Hermione stood at the altar. Ron wore a troubled look on his face but understood the necessity of Harry's actions. As a high-ranking lord, Harry could take prisoners when it was a matter of life or death to him or his immediate family. When they research different methods to keep the wedding safe today, the rite of _vi captus_ came to light. But because it took two people to cast and could only be cast once every few days, they weren't sure whether they wanted to take the risk. Unfortunately, they understood that Ginny's state of mind and previous actions made her the perfect candidate. Ron just hoped that, in time, taking responsibility for her actions will calm down his little sister.

Hermione had just finished her incantation, wiping her brow. "It's finished. Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded.

Gabby straightened her dress and veil. "Are you sure no one will remember?"

Hermione nodded. "That book we found at the Manor was clear. As if nothing ever happened. I'm just happy we are only lost about 10 minutes. It would've been harder to explain that much lost time."

"Do it, Hermione," Harry said. The four took their places before the interruption and waited.

With a flourish, Hermione said in clear voice, "_Aversa Pars_!" As though in a bubble, the four watched time slightly reverse. Guests who were standing and yelling returned to the seats watching the front with smiles on their face. Diane and Jonathon relinquished their looks of astonishment for looks of happiness for their daughter's nuptials. Charlie's rage from being knocked to the ground reversed as he returned to the groom's side with a smiling but watchful on his sister. And the officiant's book that had fallen to the floor returned to his hand of its own volition. As the chaos returned to peace around them, Gabby and Harry watched each other and whispered to each other their own words of love, devotion and passion. A ceremony within the ceremony.

And then it was back to normal. The officiant continued with the ceremony and everyone continued to watch with content, never knowing what had happened just moments before. Harry barely remembered the rest, simply acting on cue when told to. The only moment that mattered to him were the last words of the officiant, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dipping his wife, Harry gave a polite but firm kiss to his wife to the delight of their guests. The married couple traversed down the aisle into another room while the attendants ushered the guests into another room for the cocktail hour. Closing the bridal room door behind him, Harry took a glance at his wife who mirrored his emotions completely. Relief.

"We finally did it," he whispered.

Gabby could only nod.

They rushed at each other, locking lips and gripping at each other. The high of finally being able to call each other "husband" and "wife" overwhelmed them. Unfortunately, the knock on the door interrupted the love nest. "Gabby? Harry? Stop necking in there and come out for your pictures. Guests are waiting for you." Charlie's muffled voice said.

The married couple chuckled. "Shall we be on our way, Mrs. Potter?" Harry bowed with flourish.

"Why, of course, Mr. Potter. Would you be so kind to escort your wife to the banquet?"

"Gladly."

The rest of the day was a rush of activity. From photos taken at every possible angle, to guests invited to an extravagant dinner and entertainment. Dancers of all types performed to a joyous crowd. The food was in abundance to where no one could eat another bite. The bride and groom made for such a lovely sight to see. Especially the bride. She wore a secret smile the guests would, from time to time, catch glimpses of. The groom never did.

After many hours of fun, food and champagne, the wedding guests slowly trickled away back home or to their hotel rooms. Gabby and Harry lingered on the dance floor, swaying the soft music of their own. The DJ had already began to pack his equipment. Harry took a hold of Gabby's hand, kissed and placed it on his heart. "Mrs. Potter, I must say if someone told me two years ago that I would have an American vixen for a wife, I would think them to out of their mind."

Gabby smirked. "If someone told me two years ago that I would have a British rogue for a husband, I would think them high on drugs."

Harry chuckled. "Isn't it amazing how everything ends up?"

Her secret smile appeared again. "Yes, it is amazing." For the first time, Harry noticed there was something different about Gabby. She taken such care at the reception not to get too crazy on the dance floor and had been neglectful of her toasting champagne. Staring into her eyes, he noticed a different sparkle in them and it had him mesmerized.

"Love, is there something you want to tell me? I'm not sure whether its married life but there is something just a bit different about you tonight."

Gabby smiled and took her husband by the hand. "I do have something to show you. But I think we better head up stairs. Our room is awaiting us."

_The honeymoon suite._ A sudden animalistic urge arose in Harry and he raced his laughing bride upstairs to their new suite. His fierce kisses and embraces took Gabby's breath away and she almost got carried away by Harry's passion. He had already taken off her wedding dress and was about to rip open her corset when she got her wits about her.

"Wait! Handsome, I wanted to tell you something first," Gabby said, smiling but keeping him at arm's length.

"Love, I am sure whatever it is, it can wait." Harry tried to move in closer but Gabby continued to hold him back.

"No, I want to tell you first. Sit down." He sat down on the bed reluctantly but eyed his wife, formulating a plan to get her writhing underneath him very soon.

Gabby kneeled down to be at Harry's eye level. "I never really thought about the speech I would say at this moment so I'm just going to say it. We're having a baby, handsome."

Harry froze. All plans of stripping his wife disappeared. "What did you say?"

Gabby smiled an apprehensive smile. "You're going to be a father."

"Me? A dad?" It would take another twenty seconds before Harry jumped up and clutched Gabby to his side. "I'm going to be a father!"

A sigh of relief left Gabby and joined in his laughter and celebration. Harry kneeled down and caressed Gabby's flat tummy. "Hello baby. Daddy is right here and he can't wait to see you." He kissed his way up back to Gabby's lips and held her tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you. This is the greatest gift you could ever give me, love."

Eyebrows arched, Gabby said, "The night is still young, babe. I think I still have a lot more to give."

It would be several hours later when Gabby was sleep, exhausted from the day's activities that Harry would continue to caress her tummy. The young lord stayed awake, worried that a nightmare he had become reality in the future. He could clearly remember Riddle's face stretching Gabby's midsection and Gabby's own eyes changing to that fiendish red. Harry shook his head. He refused to believe this was of things to come. He shifted down and rubbed his nose to Gabby's stomach. "I swear to you, little one," he whispered. "I swear on my life I will not anything happen to you. You are my child and a Potter. Your mother and I protect you at all costs." With one more kiss, Harry shifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Over 3,000 miles, back in London, a man in chains at a maximum security Wizard prison would raise his head on his own for the first time in six months. His long and unkempt blond hair would fall away from his face to his long neck. He would blink open his eyes to show a pair of emotionally dead pupils. He would begin to shift the muscles on his face. His high cheekbones began to move higher. His eyes would become small slants on his face. His lips stretched and separated to show a row of yellowing teeth. The man known as Anderson, the last man who attempted to resurrect Tom Riddle ak/a Lord Voldemort, began to smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Many have you wondered whether I had abandoned this story after such a long long break. I won't abandon this story! It may take me some time but I promise you I will not do it. I've been busy with my day job and a novel I am getting ready to pitch out to agents which has taken 150% of my time. So please forgive me for the hiatus and let me know if you are still there. Even there are a few of you, I will continue to write and complete this story. <strong>_


End file.
